


Incarnate

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Angst, Angst and Feels, Asgard, Avengers Family, BAMF Avengers, BAMF OFC, Badass, Big Bother Thor, Big Brother Loki, Big Sister Natasha Romanov, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Darcy Lewis Hitting on Everyone, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Goddesses, Gods, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Injury Recovery, Loki Being Mind Controlled, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Games, OFC needs a hug, Odin's A+ Parenting, Phil Coulson lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prank Wars, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sassy Tony Stark, Soul Stone (Marvel), Team Bonding, Team as Family, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Violence, When Loki’s Eyes Are Blue He’s Being Mind Controlled, When Loki’s Eyes Are Green He’s Not Being Mind Controlled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nara, the Goddess of Soul, is the younger sister of Thor and Loki. When she is introduced to the Avengers during Loki's attack on Midgard, she becomes a part of the team.Soon after Loki's defeat, the Avengers learn the truth of his actions, that he was being mind controlled by dark forces. Nara tries to help Loki on his long road to recovery, but little does she know of the series of traumatic events she will soon face.The journey to help heal her brother turns upon itself, and Nara ends up being the one in need of aid.There is a long road ahead full of pain and suffering. Will Nara be able to surpass this, or will she fall into the ashes that are left behind?*This fic has been discontinued. (Might be rewritten later on.)





	1. A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of Incarnate. I’m not sure if people will be interested in reading this, but if I get some comments or likes I’ll start posting more chapters. This is really just a trial run. However I do have a storyline planned out and ready to go! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and it would much appreciated if you left a comment about what you thought or some feedback!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Marvel, the characters used in this fic (with the acception of my OC Nara), or the plot.

A level seven had been called, S.H.I.E.L.D was at war. 

When a top secret base was breached and blown to pieces by the brother of a Norse legend, the Avengers Infinitive had officially begun. 

Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, had successfully conducted a heist and stole the most dangerous power source known to the Midgardians, the Tesseract. And although his intentions were unknown, fear had clearly taken its toll upon thousands. 

*****

The group soon to be known as the Avengers sat around a large table, except Stark who was currently in the middle of a scarcely advanced lesson on astrophysics, in which only Dr. Banner was remotely close to understanding.

The others were discussing a plan on how to retrieve the Tesseract, or how to get Loki to give them it’s location. This, however, wasn’t their only concern. Why Loki had given up so easily on a fight he may have been capable of winning, was a true mystery. He wasn’t one to per say 'let’ himself be captured.

Of all the time Thor had come to know him, Loki was never one to surrender. The thirst to defeat instead of being defeated was drawn by the fact that Loki was always trying to prove himself to Odin. 

Enlightening the Allfather was always twice as hard for him as it was for his brother and sister. He could have taken down an entire herd of Bilgesnipe that were headed straight towards the palace and gotten no more than a nod from his father.

In the end, it was gaining the knowledge that it was not Asgardian, but Jötun blood that flowed through his veins, that lead to his fall from the Bifrost. 

The mourning that followed what many assumed was the prince's death, was incomparable to any other deaths to occur on Asgard in recent years, especially for Thor and Nara. They had both taken the blame for their brother's death, no matter the number of times Frigga said it was inevitable during the fight that day. 

Thor continuously asked himself if Loki would still be alive if he hadn’t have acted so selfishly because of his desire for the throne. If he hadn’t had gone to Jötunhiem to fight Laufey and gotten banished from Asgard, would his brother still be alive? Had he not been no self-centred, would that have made a difference? 

Nara wondered if she could have stopped the row between her brothers. Overpowering them at the Bifrost would have been difficult, but she could have done it given time, time however, she didn’t have. 

 

As Tony continued his rant on astrophysics, a loud voice echoed across the room.  
“Thor!”  
All heads turned towards the source of the noise. At the edge of the doorway stood a mid-teenaged girl, hands balled into fists, and an expression of fury etched upon her face. The silver armor on her torso and arms brought focus to the many curved daggers at her side, each one reflecting the threat she held in her blue eyes. As she stalked forward, the light caught on her glittering white under-suit and ankle length cape that shown a deep shade of purple. Her wavy black hair covered the sides of her face and crawled down the length of her back. 

“Ugh, security breach.” Stark announced sarcastically to which Natasha responded by rolling her eyes as far back into her head as they could possibly go. 

Before anyone could ask questions of the figure standing before them, Thor was racing out of his chair and across the room towards the girl. 

“Nara! What are you doing here?” He said giving her a hug and resting his hands on the silver plates covering her shoulders afterward. 

“I could ask you the same thing!” The girl Thor had referred to as Nara shouted much louder than necessary. 

SHIELD agents around the room started to turn around in their seats to see what was happening. The base was always quiet, that was, unless, Fury was busy barking orders at someone. 

“You were supposed to bring Loki back to Asgard, not get him locked up on some tin can!” The girl continued. 

At this point Tony decided to intervene, but being the incredible smart ass he was, he said something extremely arrogant, “Uhh sweetheart, didn’t know if you noticed, but this isn’t a tin can,” he gestured around the room they were standing in, “This isn't even tin. In fact, this is adamantium. I mean, I thought that was obvious.” 

After glaring dangerously at Tony, Nara took hold of Thor’s hands and ripped them off of her shoulders and tried to walk past him to get to the door. But before she could reach it, the god had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back in front of him so they were staring directly into each other's eyes. Even though Thor was a full head taller than her, leaving him literally towering over the girl, she didn’t back down. Instead, she craned her neck and stared directly back at him, unblinking. 

As the tension in the room grew to a near explosive point, the other recipients for the Avengers Initiative were getting out of seats realizing that the aggressive behavior might trigger a fight between the two. Tony, taking the lead of the situation, spoke again, “Look I’m sorry to be rude, but who the hell are you?” His tone showed the slightest bit of curiosity, but for the most part, displayed sarcasm and ignorance. 

Nara took her gaze off of Thor and focused on Tony.  
“I am Nara. Goddess of Soul. Princess of Asgard. Daughter of Odin. And the leader of the Asgardian forces.”

“Leader of the Asgardian forces,” Tony muttered placing a hand over the bridge of his nose and shook his head pathetically. “How is that even possible? Like come on kid, what are you, sixteen?”

Hearing this as an insult upon the amount of skill she could sustain at her age, Nara started to conjure a mass of purple energy in her hands, preparing to launch it at Stark. 

“Nara no!” Thor yelled while pulling her hands apart and lacing them behind her back. She started to pull against his grip and was attempting to make a reach for one of her daggers when Fury walked in. 

“What in the name of God is going on out here?” 

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and turned their attention over to him. 

“Thank you.” He said once he was sure everyone was listening. “I was beginning to think a war had started.” 

Fury started pacing around the room holding his hands behind him. He stopped in front of the main control panel and turned around to face the many pairs of eyes waiting attentively for him to continue. 

“Now, does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?”

This time, before Tony could even open his mouth and make yet another snarky comment, Thor was explaining the situation. 

“It appears as though my sister has come to Midgard in search for Loki, who, as you know, is supposed to be traveling back to Asgard with me.” 

Seeing that Nara had now calmed down, Thor let go of her. She turned around after giving her brother a nasty glare letting him know she was unimpressed by his actions and continued towards the door out of the room. 

“Excuse me, but where do you think you're going?” Fury asked without taking his eye off of everyone else. 

“I’m going to get my brother.” She started to push her way past the rest of the bodies in the room. 

“Yeah, uh, that’s not gonna happen.” Tony replied. He made his way over to where Nara was headed and blocked her path. 

“I’d like to see you try and stop me.” She sneered and reached for a dagger attached to her belt once again. As she did so, Tony raised his right hand and a piece of his suit shot through the Helicarrier in a flash of red and gold and then attached itself around his arm. 

Nara widened her stance as Tony took another stride forwards but before either of the two could attack each other, Steve had launched his shield between them. It bounced off of the wall leaving a large gash and then returned to his hand. 

“Sorry ‘bout that Nick.” He muttered in Fury’s general direction, who merely nodded in response. 

Looking over towards the newcomer, Fury saw that Tony had now pulled out his blasters and had them facing directly at the girls head. 

“Stark, just what do you think you're doing?”

“Umm, making sure she doesn’t go release Reindeer Games. I mean, we have him here for a reason, right? Or did I just fight Point-Break over there to make sure he didn’t release Loki for no reason at all?” 

“Sit. Down.” The Director commanded.  
Huffing, Tony went and took a seat beside Bruce.  
Fury then turned around to look at the Goddess. “And who the hell are you supposed to be?”

“She is Nara, my sister.” Bruce looked over towards Thor who had responded. “So she’s also Loki’s sister?” He asked. 

“Yes.” 

“So, you two would know his gameplay?” Steve spoke up, still holding onto his shield. 

“I don’t think we should be worried about Loki. That’s guys brain is like a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him—“

“Have care how you speak. Loki may be out of reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother.” Thor defended. 

Upon hearing this, Nara was quite shocked. Very rarely would either Thor or Loki stand up for each other. It was normally her who would be sorting out and explaining mishaps between her brothers to her father, not that that really settled anything. Odin would always side with Thor, no matter the situation or the truthiness in Loki’s testimonies. It never mattered to Odin who actually started the brawl, he only looked for a reason to punish his younger son.  
Natasha’s voice brought her away from her thoughts, “He killed eighty people in two days.”  
Her sternness seemed to concern Thor. 

“He’s adopted.” He muttered. 

God, just when she actually thought Thor would stand up for Loki, he let her down once again. 

Fury broke the silence. “Speaking of Loki, why do I feel like he’s the only one who wants to be on this goddamn ship?” 

“Yeah, I really think someone needs to talk to him. That little assholes’ hiding something.” Tony added. 

“On it.” Nara said, seeing this as an opportunity to set her brother free. She was already out the door before anyone could stop her. 

She quickly walked the halls of the Helicarrier, avoiding agents as she went by. After turning down a couple of narrow hallways in the order Heimdall had previously told her before she left Asgard, she came to a metal door with a small box-shaped window just above her eye level.  
Thank god the Heimdall could see the inside of the ship in which Loki was being kept. If not for him, she would have had no idea which direction to go in in search of her brother. 

Nara reached for the brass knob and twisted it. The door was locked. “Oh come on.” She muttered to herself while conjuring a mass of energy. She then threw her arms forwards sending the purple light flying at the door which instantly flew off its hinges and toppled to the ground.

Nara quickly stepped through the frame and gazed around the room. Her eyes were immediately drawn to where a cage sat in place. A man dressed in green and gold armor stood at its center. Loki.

As her eyes fell on him, Nara instantly forgot about her plan to release him. All she could think about was that he was alive. Alive and standing in front of her. Of course, she had been informed that he hadn’t perished from his fall into the void once he had been spotted on Midgard, but actually seeing him, in person, it was whole different feeling of relief.

She and Loki had the closest brother-sister relationship anyone knew of on Asgard. They were inseparable, whether on the battlefield or simply enjoying a feast in the dining hall. Of course, Nara was very close with Thor, they spent hours every day training together, but there was something different between her and Loki’s bond. The trust they shared was unreal. 

Nara walked forwards, past the control panel and straight towards her elder brother. Soon enough, only a sheet of glass stood between them. 

“Hello sister, dear.” He said grinning. 

Gently touching the clear wall separating them, Nara whispered holding back tears. “Oh my god, you really are alive.” 

“No, thanks to you.” Loki said as he stalked towards her until his hands were touching the glass. He continued on looking straight at her as if he could see through her Soul, and never once dropped eye contact. That’s when Nara noticed his normal forest green eyes were a bright neon blue. And although she was confused by this, she was more conflicted by his words.  
“Where were you when Thor cast me from the Bifröt like the Jötun runt that I am?” He continued on, now wearing a twisted smile on his face. “You weren’t there.” 

Suddenly, all that feeling of remorse and sorrow drained from her body and was replaced with rage. Before Nara even realized she had opened her mouth, every thought that entered her mind was spoken aloud. “Do you honestly think that I didn’t want to be there? That I didn’t want to help you? Because the only reason I wasn’t by your side was due to the fact that a dozen Frost Giants had me surrounded in the north corner of the palace, I couldn’t get out. And let me ask you, who’s fault was that?” Before Loki could even open his mouth, the Goddess continued, but now in a slightly more dangerous tone. “Who was it that led a couple hundred Frost Giants straight through the Bifröst to hold an attack on Asgard, killing countless civilians? Tell me, who’s fault was it?” 

As Loki’s eyes flickered green, footsteps sounded from the doorway. The Avengers accompanied by Nick Fury and Phil Coulson entered. Seeing that Nara didn’t have the intention of setting Loki free at the present time, they all simply watched the exchange between her and the Demi-God. 

Forgetting about the audience, Nara then eyed Loki and watched his green orbs stare into hers. Somehow, at that moment, he didn’t seem threatening. So seemed..... himself. Loki started to speak softly, “It was m—.” Right at that moment, his eyes changed back to a sapphire blue and his voice raised. “It was that fool Laufey! I slayed him were he stood, and was repaid with a free fall through the void.” Loki plastered a devilish grin on his face before continuing. “And who’s fault was that?” 

Hearing these words nearly brought tears to Nara’s eyes. It took all the will power she could muster to keep them from leaking. 

This seemed to amuse Loki, and Nara couldn’t help but wonder what had happened. It wasn’t like Loki to say something like this, to act this way. He had always been so caring and protective of her, yet now he was intentionally trying to break her.

Gaining the strength to speak, and pushing her tears away, Nara replied. “Do you know how hard losing you was for me? After you fell from the Bifröst I didn’t come out of my room for days on end. Loki, I cried for you, I mourned for you. And now that you're here, I—“ She choked up and couldn’t finish. It was all just too much. 

“Save your tears sister.” He hissed back while leaning against the glass. A grin spread across his face again. “Now, now..... didn’t you always love fireworks?” 

Before Nara could process what he had said, several large explosions went off shaking the walls of the ship. The concrete floor cracked and as Nara turned around to face the other heroes standing behind her, part of the floor gave away. Natasha and Bruce fell through and all the way to what must have been the basement of the ship. Widow’s voice was just audible over the sounds of the Director and Coulson screaming orders to nearby agents. 

“Bruce, it’s okay, I’m gonna get you out of this.” He must be on the verge of turning into the Hulk, and while a couple of thousand feet in the air, that would not end well. 

Steve and Tony ran from the room to fix one of the engines on Fury’s command, as Loki began to laugh. “Let this pitiful realm bask in the glory of the Titan!” 

Nara turned around slowly to face her brother. “What are you doing?” She asked in a half worrisome tone. 

“Why just claiming my birthright.” He announced as the power flickered letting the doors to his cage slide open. Loki stepped out and drew two daggers, one for each hand, by using his magic. Before he could attack, Nara formed a ball of purple energy in her hands and threw it towards him. Loki flew backward upon the impact of the energy and crashed into the back wall of the room. His eyes then flickered green. He looked up towards his younger sister sadly and spoke with desperation. “Nara? Nara! Please get him out—“ A roar that could only belong to Hulk exploded from the beneath them cutting off Loki’s words. His eyes suddenly changed blue again. 

Lunging at Nara as if he was a puppet obeying his master's commands, Maria Hill’s voice echoed through the speakers. “Sir, the Hulk will rip this place apart.” She must have been talking with Fury. “That won’t matter if we don’t get our engines back up and running.” He replied. 

As their conversation continued, Nara turned back to face Loki and sidestepped his attack. She grabbed his left arm with her right and flung him over her shoulder causing him to flip in the air before crashing onto the floor. 

“I’ll deal with Banner.” Thor’s voice boomed through the comms as  
Loki rolled across the ground in a graceful manner and found his footing again.

After getting up, he stalked towards the Goddess with his daggers still raised. Nara took out two of her own and twirled them in her hands with ease. Meeting halfway, Nara took the offensive position and attacked first. She brought one dagger towards Loki’s side and the other up parallel to his chest. He blocked both attacks and then used her momentum against her by slitting her right arm forwards and raising his own elbow to knock the weapon out of her grasp. Nara then pushed the rest of her body in the direction Loki was trying to send her but at the last moment caught his ankle with hers and rolled him to the ground. 

While both were trying to gain the upper hand, Loki’s daggers were knocked from his hands and Nara swung her first hitting him square in the jaw. His head was sent flying backward giving Nara enough time to pin him down. She held a dagger near his neck in a threatening manner but didn’t press it into his skin. 

“Loki, I don’t want to hurt you.” Her words were true. She didn’t want to fight him. Loki was her brother and hurting him only hurt herself. Every ounce of pain that she caused him to feel, reflected back towards her. That’s why she’d been pulling her punches. 

“Oh sister, you already have.” He said while plunging a small knife into her stomach and rolling her off of him. 

Nara gasped in pain and clutched her wound. Blood started to pool out of her and stained the silver armor that she wore. Fortunately, she didn’t have much to worry about, being Asgardian and all gave her the ability to heal much more quickly than the average life form. 

Nara reached for the handle of the knife, pulled it out, and threw it directly at Loki who was walking towards the exit. The knife sank into his shoulder, exactly where she had aimed. He turned around towards her with an angered expression etched upon his face. He drew the dagger from his skin without the slightest bit of hesitation and paced madly back towards her. Once he was only meters always, he lunged forwards and attempted to stab her once again. Before the knife pierced her skin, she held her hands up towards Loki’s face and mumbled an apology before entering his mind. She knew Loki hated it when she read him like this, but as of now, it was her only option to calm him.

Sweeping through her brother’s thoughts, Nara was hit with a force. Something, or rather someone, was trying to push her out, and it wasn’t Loki. She began to fight back, using her mind to attack the other force inside of him. But whoever it was controlling the other end of her brother’s mind, was just as strong and powerful as she was. They were obviously trained to do this. Quickly, Nara built up a massive rush of energy through her body and then exerted it all upon the mind she was fighting. She instantly felt a lift of pressure. 

Restarting the process of looking through Loki’s mind, Nara was shocked at what she saw. The images of Loki falling from the Bifröst and into the void crept through her mind. She saw him floating aimlessly in a sea of darkness. If it weren’t for the slow rise and fall of his chest, she would have assumed him to be dead. 

Nara slowly forwarded time to see the outcome of the situation and stopped when a ship came into view. A bright beam shot out of the side of the ship and shown on Loki. The light remanded in position until it covered his entire body and then it started to retract. As the beam was pulled back towards the ship, Loki was taken along with it. 

Suddenly, Nara felt the pull of another mind trying to block her out. The images she saw started to flicker and became hazy. 

She saw glimpses of Loki sitting helplessly strapped to a chair as he was beaten. She heard his muffled screams of pain as knifes dove through his skin. And she saw the look of fear and distraught etched upon his face. 

As the scene started to turn black, Loki eyes changed from the normal soft green they were, to a piercing shade of blue. A blurred face that stood behind him mouthed commands, and the God obeyed. 

The pull of another mind became stronger and she couldn’t fight it anymore. Allowing herself to be pushed out, the connection between her and her brother was lost. 

Nara lay breathing heavily on the floor looking up at Loki who was still kneeling above her. 

“It isn’t you.” She murmured mostly to herself. 

Loki was being controlled. That’s why there was another force inside of him. He was being controlled through his mind. That explained everything. Why he was acting so strangely. Why his eyes were blue. Why he was committing these crimes. 

Loki turn his focus back towards his sister and took notice to the knife still in his hands. Without hesitating, Loki attempted to push the knife into her chest. 

Nara quickly held her hands against Loki’s forearms trying to push the blade further away from herself. Right when she thought this was going to be the end, another familiar voice rang through her ears. 

“NOO!” 

She looked to the side and saw Thor running into the room towards her and Loki with his hammer raised. 

Loki turned towards his brother and instead of taking the knife to his sister, he threw it at Thor. Thor slid on his knees narrowly dodging the knife and continued towards Loki who simply rolled out of his path. Thor twirled around and saw Loki standing in his wake and began to make his way nearer. 

Seeing an opening, Nara formed a mass of purple energy and shot it towards the younger of her two brothers. Loki quickly dodged the attack allowing the stream of energy to fly over his head and hit Thor. It sent him flying backwards and straight into the cage Loki was previously being held in. Loki threw one his daggers at the cages release button, and the doors closed dropping from the ship with Thor still inside. 

“No!” Nara screamed with her arms outstretched. She crawled towards the hole that now rested in the ship's floor and peered down. Only clouds where visible. 

Loki began to laugh maniacally while he walked closer to Nara who was still lying on the ground in complete and utter shock. “Midgardians think us immortal, I guess that has been put to the test.” 

While she was staring up at him in disbelief, Loki quickly kicked her in the gut using the tip of his steel-toed boot. A loud satisfying crack filled the room as she rolled over in pain. 

“Pathetic.” He muttered under his breath and walked out of the room to board a ship and escape from the Helicarrier. 

All Nara could manage to do was lay on the ground in a state of shock and grief, and watch as her whole world fell apart before her eyes.


	2. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.  
> Hope you like the chapter! And as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :))  
> Also, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I had to type this on my phone.

Coulson brought the team back up to speed on the mission.  
Banner and Thor both had fallen from the ship during the attack and were nowhere to be seen. And although the probability of them being dead was very low considering Banner’s condition, and Thor’s ‘immortality’, Nara was still worried for her brother.  
Natasha found Clint, the agent that had been under Loki’s spell, and he was now recovering in one of the infirmaries.  
And other than the fact that Loki got away, there was really nothing else to be said.  
Nara decided that she needed some space and time for herself, and departed from Tony and Steve to walk the halls of the Helicarrier. That was until she was called down to the launch pad by Stark, who had somehow hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D’s audio system. 

She now sat on a Quinjet with the other Avengers, including Barton, headed to New York City.  
“So what you're saying, is that Loki is being mind controlled?” Clint asked from the pilot seat at the front of the jet.  
Nara nodded her head in response. “There is a dark force inside of him. And it is powerful.” She looked down at her hands that were folded on her lap and whispered, “I wasn’t even unable to penetrate the wall between Loki’s mind and the other long enough to see at whose hands he’s suffering.”  
A sturdy yet gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Nara looked up to see Steve wearing a sad smile in attempts to console her.  
There was no need for anything to be said, simply the action of knowing someone was there, brought Nara comfort. And in her eye, offering a piece of emotion from oneself for another being was seen as a form of trust. 

The silence was broken as Clint spoke into the comms. “Stark, we’re two minutes out. What’s your position?” 

“Well, currently I’m in the fucking sky getting attacked by an alien army from outer space.” He responded sarcastically. 

Clint shook his head with a smile etched upon his face and snickered to himself quietly. Even Natasha’s lips curled at this comment. 

From the side window Nara could see the silhouette of a figure wearing a horned helmet standing on the roof of Stark Tower.  
“Clint, circle over top of the tower.” Nara said.  
As the jet rose higher in the air and flew above the multi-billion dollar building, Nara opened the back door and briskly jumped out of the ship.

“Holy fuck! Was she wearing a parachute?” Clint yelled over the sound of wind circling through the jet.  
Steve laughed at Clint’s reaction as he was unaware of Nara’s powers, and shook his head. “Nope.” 

As soon as Nara’s feet left the floor of the Quinjet, she activated her powers and slowly descended onto the balcony of the tower where Loki was standing with his scepter in hand.  
She landed with ease and quickly brought two daggers out of her side belt to prepare for an attack. 

Loki slowly approached Nara with a wild looking grin in his face. He twisted his blue glowing scepter in hand before stopping a couple of feet away from his sister. 

“I see you’ve found me again.” He cackled.

“Well it wasn’t to difficult considering your standing below a portal that an army is arising from.” 

Loki slowly walked a couple of steps closer to his sister and cupped her chin rather harshly. “Now why is it that you came searching for me after that row we had on that Midgardian ship?” She smiled wickedly and continued. “Did you really miss me that much?” 

Nara internally was fazed by these words, but externally, didn’t show how she was affected. Instead, she threw Loki’s hands off of her making him drop the scepter, and she held his wrists down so he couldn’t pick it up.  
Nara looked him dead in the eye trying to hold a blank expression. However, she wasn’t able to hold back a small tear that escaped her eye and processed to roll down her cheek. 

“Oh sister, you have missed me. How touching.” He spat at her. 

“I miss the real you.” She replied. 

“How unfortunate, because this is the real me.” And no sooner than he had spoken these words, Loki raised his left foot to kick Nara in the stomach.

Seeing this action, Nara quickly dropped her hold off her brother's wrist and grabbed his ankle sweeping it to the side to cause his to stagger on the one foot that he had rested on the ground.  
She summoned a wall of purple energy and slammed it into Loki’s chest. He flew backwards off of his feet.  
He landed flat on his back getting the air knocked out of him. Loki grasped his chest and was about to roll over to the side to grab his scepter, when he was stopped by Thor who had just arrived at the tower as well.  
Thor grabbed his brother by the collar of his armor and pulled him so he was standing upright. He turned Loki face so he was looking out at the city of New York. 

People were screaming on the streets running from the Chitauri army who were slaughtering anything and everything in the path. Parents grabbed their children and ran into nearby buildings for shelter. Cars where being flipped over starting fires on the side of streets burning crowds of terrified people alive.  
The few police officers that hadn’t yet been shot down by Loki’s army were risking their lives in a scramble to the save the citizens of New York. 

“Look at this, look at this madness!” Thor screamed to his brother while he held his head in place to ensure he could see the scene below.  
Loki’s expression quickly changed. His eyes softened and his lips weren’t pursed anymore. He appeared sentimental. “It’s too late to stop.” He whispered. 

Thor held his brother closer to his chest and hug his softly. “No, no it’s not. We can fix this, together.” 

Nara saw Loki reach for a small knife attached to his belt preparing to stab Thor. But before she could reach either of her two brothers, Loki had already plunged to knife into Thor chest and pushed him to the ground.  
“Sentiment.” He spat towards them as he walked to the edge of the tower and kept off onto a Chitauri jet that was passing by. 

“Thor!” Nara screamed and ran over to her brother up. “Oh Norse’s. Are you alright?”  
Once standing, Thor pulled the serrated metal out of his chest and threw it to the side. “I’m fine, thank you, Sister.” He cupped her cheek and then proceeded to the edge of the tower.  
“Shall we?” He asked turning back to look at Nara with a smile on his face. 

She smiled back and walked over to him holding onto the armor that clung to his chest. “We shall.” She replied. 

As the words escaped her mouth, Thor swung his hammer and leapt into the air holding Nara at his side. 

Seeing as the other Avengers had now circled up at an intersection near the center of the city, the two siblings desired to join them. 

Thor and Nara landed beside Natasha and watched in awe as the Hulk completely destroyed one of the largest Chitauri ships.  
The green monster punched the alien directly in the nose causing it to flip and tumble to the ground where it rests unmoving.  
The rest of the Chitauri army could’ve heard screamed in anguish throughout the city from the streets, tops of building, and on ships flying above the wreckage. 

“So Commander, what’s the plan?” Captain Rogers asked Nara with a small smile plastered upon his face. 

Quickly retracting her mind back into battle mode, Nara deciphered a plan of attack. “Clint, we need you on the lookout. Get up on top of one of the buildings and watch everyone backs. Call out patterns and strays.” She then turned to Tony. “Stark, keep the area contained. If they get out of the city we won’t be able to protect civilians. I don’t want to see a single Chitauri more than three blocks out in any direction. So you either turn them back or turn them to ash.” 

Tony turned to Clint and flew off to a near building to drop off the archer before blasting at the alien army. 

“Thor,” Nara continued, “ You got the lightning, so light theses fucking sons of bitches up.” She turned to the remaining Avengers, “Steve, Nat, you’ll stay on the ground. Get civilians clear of the streets. And Hulk,” She said pointing a finger at him. “Smash.” 

As the Thor left to the skies, Hulk jumped onto nearby apartments ripping limbs off of the Chitauri, and Steve and Nat took off down a street filled with stray aliens and injured civilians, Nara went in search for Loki. If there was anything she could to the retract the source controlling her brother's mind, she would do it. 

She began making her way up to a high elevation so she could easily jump onto one of the Chitauri jets that would surely pass her.  
Once she climbed high enough up onto a fire escape of an apartment, Nara leapt into the air and grabbed onto the back of one of the jets. She held on with one hand trying to make her way up onto the main platform. However, her fingers were slick with sweat threatening her to lose grip.  
Thinking quickly, Nara pulled a dagger out off the belt attached to her waist and plunged into the metal floor of the jet. Managing to pull herself up and aboard, Nara broke the chains that anchored the aliens onto the platform. She swiftly kicked them off letting them fall to their deaths. 

She took control of the small jet and drove the jet off towards Loki, who was also riding a similar machine only a few hundred feet in front of her. 

Nara dodged through passing bullets and threw strong energy blasts at the Chitauri who threatened to come to close, knocking them off the jets and blowing them to pieces witching seconds. 

Nearing Loki, Nara let go of the controls, and prepared to blast herself forwards him.  
When the jet started the dismount, Nara pushes a wall of energy against the platform and she flung herself forwards at an alarming rate. Soaring through the sky, she pulled out another dagger and plummeted towards Loki.  
As she was about to pass him over Stark tower, Nara reached out and kicking him off the jet. Losing control, they both rolled across the length of the roof of the tower she aimed for them to land upon. 

Before either off the two could make any movements, the Hulk too landed beside them, picked Loki up by the collar of his cloak, and flung him through the glass of the building.  
He crashed brought the window causing the glass to shatter all over the floors.  
When the Hulk ran in after the God, he stood up and order the beast to stop.  
He held a finger and spoke with aggression and rage. “I am a God you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by a—“

Banner obviously didn’t want to be ordered around and decided to toss Loki by the ankle from side to side into the hard tiled floors.  
After a couple of throws, the Hulk let Loki sink into one of the craters that were created and proceeded to walk away from the scene while muttering, “Puny God.” 

Nara, who had watched the scene unfold, ran forwards, dropping to her knees in front of the youngest of her two brothers who was groaning with pain.  
As she looked at him, she realized that his eyes where no longer a fierce blue, but now their normal soft green.  
When she gazed into then, they no longer had a thirst for power but held a softened hurt expression. 

“Loki?” She whispered while reaching a hand out to touch him. 

Loki focused on her for a few seconds before to reaching out his hand to hold hers and questioned, “Nara,” as a tear slipped down his cheek.


	3. The Asgardian Forces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t have wifi for over a week, sorry I couldn’t update sooner. Hope you like the chapter:)) As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Also, sorry if there are any typos, I had to type this chapter on my phone.

It had been two weeks since the attack on New York had ended. Loki was now living at the newly repaired Avengers Tower with the rest of the team.  
Although some members had protested his stay at the beginning, they, later on, grew to realize that the attack truly wasn’t Loki’s fault. That he truly was broken, damaged, scared, and needed help.  
The torture he had gone through before descending to Midgard had been terrible. He would wake during the night begging for the mercy of whomever hands it were that harmed him. He’d scream for his brother and sister to save him only to soon realize that he was safe. Safe from hot knives penetrating his skin, from the sound of the whip cracking in the air before hitting his bare back, and from countless resurrections after being tortured to death. He had finally rid of the dark cell and cold cement floors he called home for months. 

Nara would spend each night curled up beside Loki trying to calm him by whispering Norse songs. But sometimes, even just her presence relaxed him in the slightest.  
Thor spent time with his brother as well, but for the most part, they sat in silence together. But Loki enjoyed this, seeing a different side of his brother he had never seen before. A more open and emotional aspect.  
It was clearly evident that for all of the three royal siblings, since Odin was nowhere in their presence, that they were allowed to for the first time in there lives, let innocence collect throughout them. Odin has never allowed his children to be seen as weak. It was always critical that they represented strong mobility of fearlessness to the Asgardian population. 

For the first couple of days at the tower, Loki mostly kept to himself, generally locking himself in his room and only opening the door to let his siblings come in.  
After the fifth day, he opened up a bit, talking to some of the Avengers. He and Clint seemed to hit it off due to the similarities of the mind control they experienced. Tony was cold at first, but after receiving multiple threats from Nara, decided to act in a more civilized manner. Steve, as always was understanding, as was Natasha. Bruce, however, was rarely seen. Tony had set up a station for him to work and now he only came out for meals. No one knew what he was working on but never disturbed him as he was still a little jumpy after bringing the Hulk out for the first time in over a year. 

The Avengers now sat in the main living area, lounging on couches and chairs after having had finished breakfast. Clint was watching Titanic with Natasha, trying to not cry and failing miserably. Natasha just looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
Steve was asking Tony countless questions about today’s technology, but never understood a thing even after having Tony explain the concept five times in row.  
Thor listened in on the conversation as well, also being interested in Midgardian tech-wear. It was scarcely different from anything in Asgard or any other planet apart of the Nine Realms.  
Loki sat on the couch furthest away from the crowd. He didn’t mind being around people, just not in a very close proximity. He sat with a book cupped in his hands, probably another mystery novel he found in Tony’s library.  
Nara was making herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. After trying it for the first time a couple days ago, she discovered the taste quite likeable.  
“Anyone else want a cup?” She asked pointing at the mug she held in her hand.  
“I could go for some.” Tony said. “Didn’t really sleep last night.” He added while yawning.  
After bringing Tony his coffee, Nara sat down on another chair beside Loki. “What are you reading?”  
Loki put a feathered bookmark in his book to hold his page in place and set it on his lap. “A novel called And Then There Were None. It’s quite interesting really, I think you’d like it.”  
“Well then I’d had better read it once you’ve finished.” She smiled and looked over to the TV.  
Just as the character Rose, Nara believed to be called, was about to throw her necklace into the water, Tony started hacking.  
“Tony it’s just a movie, calm down. No one would actually throw an emerald worth that much in the ocean.” Natasha exclaimed rolling her eyes while Tony continued to cough.  
“No, it’s not-“ he coughed again. “Not that. It’s-“ He spat on the floor and scrunched up his face in disgust. “It’s the coffee. Good god Nara, what did you put in this?”  
Nara, looking terribly confused at Tony’s reaction, said, “I just made it the way Clint told me. Coffee beans, cream, milk, and two tablespoons of salt.” At this, Natasha, Steve and Clint started laughing. Well, Clint was until he saw Tony looking angrily over at him, causing his face to whiten.  
“Barton, I swear to the fucking gods that-“ He was cut off mid-sentence when a flash of blinding colour rushed through the room. Everyone froze immediately when a dozen troops dressed in classic silver medieval armour appeared.  
As Natasha, Clint, and Steve took defensive stances, Tony called for one of suits that soon flew through the room and began to attach itself abound his torso.  
Thor, Loki, and Nara all stood looking slightly confused. Asgardian troops hadn’t been sent to Midgard in thousands of years, meaning that for whatever reason they had come, wasn’t about bringing good news.  
“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Tony began as he held his gauntlet at the newcomers.  
“Tony,” Nara said cautiously. “I can handle this.”  
Tony slowly let his arms down and closed the blasters he had taken out, but kept his stance. 

Nara walked towards the Asgardians, to which, for the first time, didn’t bow in her presence. Instead, they remained upright in a stiff position.  
Lady Sif stepped out from the middle of the troops and walked closer to Nara. She too wore classic armor along with her most favored sword and shield.  
“Lady Sif, might I ask why you have presented yourself on this realm without having received my command to do so?”

If was quite unordinary for Nara and Sif to address each other formally. They were in fact, the best of friends, and normally spoke using a first name basis.  
However, when in the presence of other soldiers, it was required by Asgardian courtesy, that they address one and other as ranking officers. 

“Princess Nara, I am here on behalf of the Allfather to retrieve Loki.” She responded trying to hold a blank expression upon her face. Nara, however, saw through this. Sif obviously knew of the reality of Midgard’s attack and of Loki’s torture. It was evident to Nara that Sif wished peace for Loki, that she didn’t agree with Odin’s orders. But the role a soldier for the forces of Asgard pressured her to vow to serve whoever it was that sat upon the throne of Asgard, and that person was currently Odin. 

“Well, seeing as these are my troops, they follow my command.” Nara said flatly. “You are hereby, dismissed.” She added and turned to walk away, but was taken aback when Sif spoke again.  
“I’m sorry Princess Nara, but your authority over the Asgardian Army has been, for the time being, stripped from your possession. I am now the full ranking Commander.”  
Sif took a step forwards as Nara began to shake with range. She gently put a hand over Nara’s shoulder and whispered quietly in her ear. “Nara, I’m sorry. I tried to talk to Odin, but he wouldn’t listen. He said that—.” Nara grabbed Sif’s wrists and pulled them off of her. She held them down in front of her rather painfully and watched as Sif winced the slightest bit.  
“Send a message to my father saying that neither I, Loki, or Thor will be returning to Asgard for the time being.” She hissed, still trying to control her anger. 

Sif took a step forward so that her forehead almost touched Nara’s and sneered back. “I have specific orders from Odin stating that we are not to return without Loki.”  
Nara took another step forward to close the smallest of gaps between them. “Well, then I suppose you’ll have to defy those orders.”  
Nara began to reach into her back pocket to pull out a dagger, but as soon as she grabbed hold of it, she felt it fade from her grip. Loki has magicked it away. “Nara, don’t,” Loki whispered calmly.  
“But you know I can—.”  
“It’s not a matter of skill. I have no doubt you could take half of the Asgardian army alone. I’m fact, I think you’d destroy them.” He smiled slightly. “But as long as Heimdall is at Asgard’s entrance, there is no escaping Odin’s watch. Soldiers will continue to come after me no matter our position.” He faked another smile but Nara saw right through it. He was just trying to be strong for her.  
“Loki, you can’t seriously think of going back, you know father, he won’t understand. For Hel’s sake, he won’t even listen!”  
Loki walked to his sister and held her hands close to his chest. He looked down at her and tucked a stray piece of her black locks behind her ear. “Sister, I know, but we have to go back. We cannot run forever.”

Nara looked down at her feet shaking her head. “You’ll get a life sentence to the dungeons. I’m not going to stand by and let that happen.”  
Thor then walked up to his siblings. “Nara, I believe Loki to be correct, we cannot escape Asgard’s forces forever. We must return home.”  
“But—”  
“We’ll figure something out. I promise you.” Thor told her.  
Nara took a deep breather before nodding her head agreeing to travel back home. 

Sif signed for the troops to retrieve some metal cuffs and muzzle. Nara was about to say something but stopped when Loki gave her a reassuring look and then willingly allowed himself to be strapped.  
As another soldier came up behind Nara to grab her by the shoulders as to steer her in the right direction, she held up a small knife to the soldier's face and said threateningly, “I can handle myself, thank you very much.” Then proceeded to shove the knife back into her pocket and walk past the guard bumping him out of the way with a forceful nudge. 

Thor lined up with the rest of Asgardians and handed them the Tesseract. He held Nara’s hand and then looked back over to the Avengers who were now standing rock solid in shock. “We will return soon my friends.” He said as Sif opened the Tesseract and transported everyone back to Asgard.


	4. Odin’s Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if people are still reading this.... comments, kudos, and bookmarks would be a great motivation!!  
> As always, hope you have fun reading this chapter:))

Nara landed in the familiar setting of Asgard’s entrance beside the eldest of her two brothers.  
Heimdall, who stood to side carrying a sword, bowed to their presence, in which the royal siblings acknowledged by returning a slight nod.

Sif lead the way to the Rainbow Bridge where three horses awaited them. Two black, and one white.  
She hoisted herself upon the closest black horse and waited for Nara and Thor to follow.  
Once all seated, the three of them lead to the way to the palace trailed by the dozen guards who had now placed themselves in a boxed formation around Loki. Two of the guards pulled at the chains that wrapped around his wrists while the others held ones that locked around his neck. His muzzle was still held in place covering the entirety of his mouth preventing him from even making the slightest of movements with his lips.

As they made their way up to palace, Asgardians gathered throughout the streets to watch them pass. Most, if not all of them, kept eye contact on Loki and murmured to those beside them. Some parents would shield their children from Loki’s view as if his stare would harm them.  
This was most unnecessary, not only because Loki was for the most part innocent and didn’t deserve this treatment, but also because he refused to take his eyes off his feet. He walked head down and eyes locked on the chains that connected his two ankles together refusing to let his gaze travel elsewhere. 

It took everything in Nara’s ability to not shout at everyone. At the other Asgardians crowding around them, at all of the troops, and even at Sif herself. The anger that had collected throughout her was reaching an explosive point, and someone, even a Goddess, can only hold onto those emotions for so long before they break. 

Upon arriving at the main entrance, two guards opened the doors and allowed the group to enter. Another couple Asgardians took care of the horses once Sif, Thor, and Nara had descended, and led them off towards the stables.  
After the group turned left and right through the golden hallways lined with murals of present and past members of royalty, they arrived at a large set of oak doors.  
They opened immediately providing an entrance to the throne room where Odin sat.  
Sif remained by the doors and allowed the guards along with Loki, Thor, and Nara, to pass. She then closed the doors deigns them and walked back to her chambers. 

Thor and Nara presented themselves in front of the throne and bowed to The Allfather. Once being told to rise again, Nara didn’t hesitate to begin talking. “Father, you must listen. This isn’t Loki’s doing, he is innocent! There was another—“ she closed her mouth immediately when Odin raised his hand signaling her to be quiet.  
“Nara, Thor, you are dismissed.” He said after lowering his hand to rest upon his throne.  
“But Father, you must listen—“ She began to protest again.  
“I said you are dismissed, Nara.” 

Knowing that Odin wouldn’t be asking another time so kindly, Thor grabbed his sister's hand and led her from the hall.  
She resisted his grip for a moment before following him out the oak doors.  
“Nara, I know you mean to help Loki, but when father was is in this state of mind, arguing against his reasonings will only worsen Loki’s fate. It is best we wait until later to address Father of the situation.” 

She nodded slightly knowing all to well that Thor was correct. When Odin was in this state, protesting his orders wouldn’t help. It was for the best they tried to keep him off edge until Loki’s trial finished. That was, if he even got a trial. 

Nara began to walk off to chambers to change into more appropriate clothing for training.  
Opening the doors to her room, she noticed no change in its layout since leaving to Midgard.  
Her bed still sitting towards the center of the room made with white sheets and a crimson throw over the end. The golden pillows remained in the same formation she had left them at the head of the mattress, and her drapes rest open letting the sunshine onto the auburn panels that covered the floors.  
Nara made her way to the closet that was on the left wall facing away from her bed, and pulled out a black undersuit. Once on, she attached golden platelets around her wrists, shoulders, waist, chest, and calves.  
Then, drawing her hair up into a long french braid, she tucked her cape around the collar on her neck.  
She pulled on her black combat boots and walked out of her room grabbing her sword and a couple of daggers on the way. 

Nara made her way down to the training facility outside in the front gardens, only passing a couple of soldiers on her way out. Opening the doors that led outside, she noticed that only Lady Sif and Hogan were in the yard.  
They were currently sparring on one the mats, and Hogan, as usual, was getting his ass kicked. He received a harsh kick the chest followed by another to the knee and fell over rolling off the mat. He laughed slightly as Sif helped him up.  
“Think I’m done fer’ the day.” He told her and walked back to palace grabbing some water on his way. 

Sif turned around and saw Nara walking to one of the targets and jogged over to her. “Nara, can we talk?” She was ignored as Nara threw a dagger at the target hitting it dead center. “Nara, please.” She sounded more desperate this time. “I didn’t want for any of this to happen, I know what happened to Loki, I know he’s innocent.” She was met with silence once again. That was, other than the sound of knives cutting through the air and hitting their markers.  
There really was no reason in Nara’s mind to accept her apology. Sif was apart of the reason her brother was presented to Odin and probably about to be sentenced to life imprisonment. She was losing him again, and there was no making up for that.  
As Nara reached to the table to grab the last dagger, Sif snatched it away and threw it at the target, also hitting it in the middle. 

As tempted as Nara was to turn around and confront her friend with a fist, she proceeded to walk over to the target to draw the daggers out and throw them again. After only taking a couple of steps, Sif grabbed Nara by the wrist and turned her around. “Listen to me would you!”  
“I’ve listened,” Nara said, “And I have nothing to say. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some training to attend to.” She pushed past Sif knocking her shoulder as she went by.  
“Oh for Norn's sake Nara! Can’t you take a minute from your godforsaken life to stop acting like a fucking asshole?”  
Nara couldn’t take it any longer. All that anger that had built up throughout her came shooting out all at once with a swift punch.  
Sif was hit directly in the nose causing blood to spill over the mat and her to stumble backward slightly.  
She whipped some of the blood off of her face using the back of her hand and wiped it off on her armor. After looking back up at Nara for only a split second, she lunged at her.  
Before Sif was even able to lay a finger on Nara, she was flipped onto the mat landing directly on her back. 

Nara took a couple of steps around Sif looking down at her with pure rage. “I’ll  
make this easy for you,” She said while putting a pair of leather gloves on, “I won’t use my powers against you. Then maybe you’ll have a chance of not getting your ass kicked.”  
She smirked when Sif huffed in humiliation but was taken aback when her feet were swept out from underneath her.  
Nara fell to her back but she quickly rolled over to her feet to stand and met Sif face to face.  
Sif raised her right leg to kick Nara in the chest but missed as Nara dove to the side and avoided the attack.  
Nara raises her hands in a defensive position and blocked two punches before grabbing her opponent's wrist when they struck for the third time. She twisted Sif’s arm backward with much force and then delivered a quick jab to her chest.  
Then, using her left heel, she tried to hit Sif in the face. But she only barely grazed Sif’s jaw as she had dodged the attack and lunged forwards again falling into Nara, knocking both of them to the ground.

Sif took out a dagger as Nara rolled over top of her and slashed it across her cheek.  
Blood started to pool around Nara’s face, but she didn’t take time to wipe it away, let alone stop for the slightest second to cringe in pain. Instead, she took out one of her own daggers and hit the butt of it to Sif’s head. The hit was hard enough to send Sif’s head flying back into the mat.  
However, she recovers quickly and proceeded to knee Nara in the chest and then flip on top of her.  
She was only on top for less than a couple second before Nara wrapped her legs around her torso and flipped her over her own head.  
Trying to pin Sif on the mat, she felt a harsh kick thrown to her stomach. Sif quickly used her opening to pull Nara’s head around and punch her hard in the face.  
When her second punch was about to be thrown, Nara brought her dagger to Sif’s side making a small gash along her waist.  
Sif’s hand fell from Nara and she rolled I’ve onto her stomach growing in pain. 

Nara was, for the most part, shocked as to what she had just done. She stared at the slit on the side of her best friends waist that was oozing a dark crimson colour.  
She ran over to kneel beside Sif but stumbled backward when Sif threw her own dagger into Nara’s shoulder. It plunged deep into the muscle locking in place. Nara scrunched her face in pain trying to not scream. She had received much worse hits, but that didn’t mean that this would hurt any less.  
Seeing Nara suddenly stop in her tracks, standing still only a couple feet away from her, Sif kicked her feet forwards to hit hers.  
When Nara fell, Sif rolled into the top of her trying to drive the knife in further. But Nara caught her hands and shoved her backward. They rolled across the mats trying to gain the advantage of the fight.  
Both women ended on top and bottom at some point before they rolled so far that the mat ended and they met the cement walkway.  
By this point, dozens of guards had seen them and sent for Odin himself. Within minutes, the King had arrived at the scene with a quite enraged expression on his face.  
“Nara. Lady Sif.” He spoke firmly with a risen voice that wasn’t quite a yell, but neither was anywhere near soft.  
Both women broke apart immediately upon hearing his voice. It was quite forbidden to duel to this extent during training, and Odin was not happy. Therefore, there was no need for him to further address the warriors to break apart.  
Nara and Sif both stood to the All Fathers attention, trying not to glare at each other.  
“I suggest you both proceed to the infirmary. And after you have been treated, each of you shall present yourselves separately to the Throne. You have one hour.” Odin stated as he turned around and walked back into the palace. 

After giving a cold stare to Sif, Nara turned to walk to the infirmary opposite of where her friend would go. 

On her way up the stone plated pathway, Nara began to feel the right side of her face beginning to swell. Her right eye felt heavy as it was closing up. It was getting harder and harder to see out of and she knew that soon enough, her vision would fade slightly.  
Her shoulder stung from the dagger that had been plunged into her skin and the fact that it still lay there as she was unable to take it out unaccompanied. She tried to use her powers to take her mind off of the pain, but it only worked to a certain extent. Nara always found it more difficult to control her own mind then it was to dictate others. It was a skill she was still practicing. 

Blood was still running down her chin from the cut that ran down her cheekbone and from her split lip leaving an irony taste in her mouth. If it weren’t for the multiple guards walking through the courtyard, she would have spat the blood out. But of course, if she were to been seen taking apart of such a savagely action, it would only lessen the respect her father held for her. And giving Odin another reason to punish her, wasn’t worthwhile, no matter how small that punishment may be. All of the verbal abuse Nara had taken in during her lifetime, had never lessened how severely it stung her mind. 

After turning another corner, Nara reached the infirmary doors. She pushed them open to meet a trio of healers already set up and prepared for her arrival. 

***********************

It only took a half hour for the healers to tend to Nara’s wounds, they weren’t very extensive. Even her shoulder barely held a scar, and she was free to move it however she liked without feeling any pain. Asgardian magic was truly something she was thankful for.  
Nara rushed down the corridors making her way down to the Throne room to meet with her father. She was already preparing herself for the speech she would receive, not that it would help her in the least from blocking out Odin’s harsh words. 

When she finally arrived at the main entrance, two guards that had presented themselves in either side of the doors, allowed her to pass.  
Upon entering the room, she saw Odin sitting upon his throne with his staff by his side. No one else, not even his servants, were to be seen. Nara was alone with her father. 

She walked up to where Odin sat and bowed, waiting to be signaled to rise once again. When being told to do so, she complied and lifted her head to face her father.  
“There is no reason to step beyond the rules set to keep this Kingdom safe, no matter how privileged you believe yourself to be.”  
His first words hit Nara like a rock. She never believed herself to be of higher ranking than others, even with her royal status. That meant nothing to her.  
She believed in equality between everyone and hated the rights she received over others. There was a thick line drawn between those of royalty and not in Asgard, and it discussed her.  
And that was Odin’s doing, not her own. 

However, Nara kept her thoughts to herself, not even thinking of talking back to her father. Instead, she allowed him to continue. “Even though there is no rightful explanation for your actions, I still ask, what were you doing in the courtyard dueling quite extensively might I add, with Lady Sif?” 

“I was defending Loki’s honor.” She simply replied holding her head high refusing to show any weakness. 

“His honor,” Odin said while shaking his head in disapproval, “Loki has no honor. Not on Asgard, not on Jötunheim, not anywhere within the Nine Realms! You might as well forget his existence, he is no longer your brother. He never was.” Odin spoke his last sentence quietly, as if only to himself. But Nara heard his words, and without thinking of the consequences of the ones she was about to speak, she let them slip from her tongue anyways.  
“Loki has, and will always be more of a brother to me than you are or ever will be my father!” 

Odin rose immediately and made his way down the steps from his seat to his daughter.  
Nara didn’t cringe, even though she knew what was coming, another round of insults spat directly in her face.  
She looked directly into Odin’s eyes with a fierce expression plastered across her face, ready to withstand whatever he was about to say to her. But when Odin raised his hand and slapped her across the face, she was taken aback. Her head spun to the side, and a burning sensation took in. Never once, had her father even laid a single finger on her.  
Nara took a small step back still staring at her father in disbelief. She didn’t want to admit it, but her nerves had risen slightly.  
“You dare talk to your King in such a manner!” Odin screamed. “And only to defend an unworthy, selfish runt!”

Slightly scared, Nara spoke just above a whisper that was barely audible while staring at her feet. “How can you talk about your own son like that?” She raises her head to look over at her father. 

“He’s not my son. Especially not after the horrors he caused on Midgard.” 

“That wasn’t his fault.” Nara continued in a whisper. 

“Do tell, how was that attack not ‘his fault’?” 

Nara took a deep breath. Trying to explain what had happened to Loki, her father would be difficult. He wouldn’t understand, especially is he didn’t want to. 

“After he feels from the Bifröst he was captured. He— he was t-tortured and got his mind controlled. He was forced to attack Midgard.” Nara never imagined how difficult this would be to say allowed. To speak of her brother's torture felt like torturing herself.  
She looked back up Odin praying he would believe her, but in the back of her mind, she knew very damn well he never would.  
“You mustn’t believe what Loki has told you, he is, after all, the God of Lies.” Odin replied.  
But Nara smiled to herself because Loki hadn’t told her anything. She had seen it through his mind. And there was no possible way Odin could deny this, as he was, after all, the one that granted her the title of Goddess of Soul. He gave her the powers she held, meaning that denying her ability to use them properly, was actually denying his own power.

Nara now took a step closer to her father and spoke confidently. “Loki never told me anything. I saw it, in his mind.” 

Odin’s face dropped, he obviously hadn’t been expecting to hear this. But he thought quickly and came up with an excuse. “Well seeing as you have no proof, there is no way to determine whether this ‘theory’ of yours, if indeed true.” 

God Odin was unbearable, Nara thought. Anything he didn’t like, even if it was the truth, was forgotten of. 

“Then take me to Loki. I can project what he has seen into your mind.” She suggested.  
Odin only shook his head again and chuckled. “First of all, I cannot take you to see Loki, he has been sentenced to life imprisonment in the Asgardian dungeons. And secondly, I forbid you from seeing him.”

There it was, Odin’s tactic of getting his way. This time over, using his authority over others to overpower their actions. 

“You cannot forbid me from going to dungeons. Loki is my brother, and I have the right to see him.” She tried to say calmly, but her expression gave it away. She was angry, and Odin could very well see that. 

“Nashira Frigadauhtirr, I can, and do forbid you from going anywhere near his cell!” 

Norns Nara hated it when her full name was used. That was probably why her father had done it. 

“And I promise you, that you will sincerely regret it if you step even a single toe through the basement doors!” Odin continued to scream. “Now,” he lowered his voice, “you are dismissed. 

Nara didn’t budge. She stayed standing looking back up to her father as if to say that she could indeed defy his orders. 

“I said, you are dismissed!” He roared this time.  
Seeing that his daughter wasn’t going to walk away unless moved forcibly, he marched angrily towards her. “Nashira!” He yelled as he grabbed her by the wrists pulling her towards the doors. He continued to drag her to the exit of the Throne Rooms and once within a couple of feet of it, threw her through the doors with much force.  
Nara went flying through the oak doors and landed fairly hard on the marble floors.  
The two guards immediately rushed to her aid helping her up.  
“Lady Nara, are you alright?” One asked.  
“Do you need assistance in traveling back to your chambers?” The other questions. 

“No, I’m quite fine thank you.” She stated, sounding slightly upset. But the guards didn’t notice, they were too focused on helping her stand, only letting go of her arms only after ensuring she wouldn’t fall. Which was quite pitiful really, she thought. She was a warrior and not in any need not assistance in standing. But it was their duty she supposed, to ensure she was alright. At that, she decided to push the thought aside. 

 

As soon as the guards stepped out of Nara’s way, allowing her to travel wherever she pleased, she headed back to her chambers. 

As she walked through the sunlit halls, Nara raised her hand to touch her cheek. It wasn’t swollen, but it still stung.  
Stopping by a mirror that hung along one of the walls, she looked back at her reflection. There, upon her right cheek, lay an imprint of her father’s hand, reddening on her pale face.  
All Nara could think at that moment, was that Odin would pay for that. No matter how long it took for Nara to get back at Odin, he was the one that would regret his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m trying to represent Nara as a strong an independent character, but I also don’t want her to be perfect. I’m not quite sure if I’m doing well at this, so some feedback or advice would be great!!  
> I also wasn’t sure how to end the fight with Sif. But I ended up deciding to make it a draw, but only because Nara only used hand to hand combat. In reality, with her powers, Nara would have been able to easily win. I’m really just trying to balance things.... ughhh it’s hard. Lol
> 
> Hope you like the story so far!!;)
> 
> P.S. Yes, Nara is short for Nashira. And she doesn’t like her full name, but you’ll have to wait a bit longer to find out why.....


	5. Cast Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to start adding trigger warnings just in case. If you ever don’t read a chapter because of that, but want to continue on reading the story, just let me know and I can tell you what happened in that chapter. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :))  
> For this chapter trigger warnings are:  
> Verbal abuse  
> Violence  
> *If I missed anything you think should be added, just let me know;)

Two nights, and three days. That’s all it had been before Nara decided she had no other option. That she had to defy her father’s order and go see Loki. It simply was the only way to prove his innocence.  
If Nara could pass Loki’s memories into her own mind, she would be able to reproduce the scene for her father to see.  
This task, however, was very difficult and didn’t work as easily as many would think, even for a Goddess. 

Nara’s powers were indeed very complex to execute properly. It took her years to master the simplest of energy forces. And even now, she still hadn’t explored the full potential of what she could do.  
Generally, in battle, she used energy blasts to knock over opponents, throw objects, and create walls to protect herself as well as others Asgardians. It was quite useful as they were impenetrable, resulting in the loss of many firearms for the enemy.  
She rarely tapped into other minds. Only doing so to weaken the strongest of the warriors she faced. A couple of seconds in their mind allowed her to control their actions. Sometimes even the pressure of another mind inside their own would knock soldiers unconscious. 

It was now close to 3:30 in the morning and Nara was making her way down to the dungeons through the candlelit hallways.  
There were very few people awake at this hour. Only a couple guards that were, for the most part, drunk from the feast that had only ended hours ago.  
Most members of Asgardian royalty had attended, along with some of the higher ranking Commanders. It was quite a big event. The Celebration of Life, it had been called. An unnecessary name really, as there was no celebration of livelihood whatsoever. The only reason the party had gone on was that the people were in need of one, again. And typically every week some sort of feast occurred to meet those needs.  
There was much dancing and chattering amongst the attendees that had gone on for hours. But after the music had come to an end, most returned to their chambers to turn in for the night. Only a few stranglers remained to roam the castle a little longer before becoming too bored or too tired to continue on. 

As Nara continued down towards the dungeons, she kept checking behind her to ensure she wasn’t being followed.  
She very well knew there was no reason to be paranoid as no one would expect her to be up at this hour. All of the Asgardians saw her as pure and innocent. The classic princess stereotype. But little did they know of all the mischief she stirred up with her brothers, even with them being poor role models at times. It truly was never a wonder to Nara as to where she picked up on some of the more cumbersome traits she had. 

 

After turning hallway after hallway making her way deeper into the palace grounds, Nara finally reached the dungeon doors.  
There we two guards sitting in chairs by their posts who had clearly passed out in a drunken state after the celebration. The proof of this statement: all of the bottles that littered the floor. Typical. 

Nara walked past the two intoxicated soldiers, not being remotely bothered to try and mute her footsteps. If the guards had drunk even half as much as the majority of the guests, they’d be out for hours. She reached for the brass knob and opened the door enough to slide through with ease. Shutting the door behind her, she analyzed the layout of the cells. They would be organized into sections, having the heaviest threats placed at the back furthest away from the entrance, while the weakest of the prisoners occupied the front. Then there would be those few prisoners unworthy of even having the privilege of being near other beings. They occupied their own cells, in an isolated room. This was where Loki would be. 

She made her way to the back of the dungeons looking through each of the small windows at the top of the doors. Most of the containment rooms where empty, leaving it quite easy to find her brother.  
After reaching the second last door on the left-hand side, she saw Loki’s figure slouched in the corner of a glass cell.  
Nara opened the door without even being bothered the close it behind her. Having not seen Loki in a couple of days, and knowing very well how poorly he would be treated down here, she rushed to the cage he was being held in. 

When Loki saw his little sister rush into the room, he too moved closer.  
Reaching the edge of the cell, Nara looked up at Loki and saw dark red circles under his eyes. He obviously hadn’t been sleeping.  
His raven hair lay hanging in his face in clumps that were tangled together and his arms were littered with dark bruises.  
However, before Nara could question this, Loki spoke. “Nara, what are you doing down here? It’s nearly 3:30 in the morning!”  
“I couldn’t risk anyone seeing me come down here. Father doesn’t exactly approve of me seeing you.” She bit the side of her check upon saying this and looked a bit worried, but shook it off quickly. She was with Loki now, that’s all that mattered.  
“Listen, I need that memory of yours that I saw on the ship. If I show it to Father he’ll understand that you really are innocent. If I—“ she was cut off.  
“No. Nara, we cannot do this.” He said firmly through gritted teeth.

“What do you mean we can’t? It’s the only way to get you out of here!” Nara continued on. 

“Nara, you cannot look into that memory again.”  
“I-I don’t understand, why not?”  
“That thing that was in my head, that was controlling me, it might still be there. And I don’t want it getting ahold of your mind too.” Nara was about to open her mouth to argue but Loki shut her down. “I’m not taking the risk of you getting hurt.”

Nara knew that at this point, Loki wouldn’t be changing his mind. He had obviously been thinking about this for a while and had also had made up his decision a while back too. The only way to do this was forcible.  
Connecting to her Soul powers, Nara releases them onto Loki and began to search through his mind. But she was pushed out almost immediately. Loki was fighting back.  
“Nara, don’t. I can’t risk you getting hurt.” He said sharply.  
She didn’t listen and tried again. This time pushing with more force. But Loki kept his mind shut.  
Damn Frigga for teaching him that. 

“Loki, please.” Nara started pleading. She genuinely looked upset. “You can’t stay in this cell forever. I need you. Thor needs you.”  
Loki presses his hands against the glass separating him and his sister. “Nara, look at me.” He said softly. She raised her head slightly to look into his soft green eyes. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll stay here for the rest of life if that means you stay safe. I love you sister, I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

A tear slipped down Nara’s check. This couldn’t be happening. It had to be a dream. She would wake up and she’d be with Loki. With both of her brothers. Free from all of this madness. It just couldn’t be real. 

“Sister, it will be—“ He stopped mid-sentence upon seeing someone else enter the room.  
It was Odin, and he was accompanied by half a dozen soldiers. 

“I am very disappointed in you Nashira.” Odin hissed as he stalked towards her. Nara inwardly cringed upon hearing her full name and refused to turn around and face the man who had just spoken it, even when she heard his heavy footsteps getting closer.  
As soon as the footsteps stopped and she could feel Odin’s presence behind her, he turned her around to look at him and then pushed her forcibly up against the glass of Loki’s cage harshly holding her in place.  
“You are a disgrace to this family Nashira. You are an unworthy, self-absorbed, slut who doesn’t deserve to carry the royal name.” He spat every word at her. 

All Nara would do was stare back up at her father in shock and listen to Loki pound on the glass behind her screaming for Odin to let her go and sending him multiple externally graphic death threats. 

Odin ignored him and swiftly shoved Nara to the ground and called for the guards to pick her up. He briskly turned around and walked out of the room knowing the guards would soon follow him along with his daughter. 

Nara felt hands starting to grab her and pull her to her feet. But there was no way she was just going to let them take her. If they wanted to get her somewhere, they would have to put up a fight, because she was about to.  
After gaining her balance, Nara turned around kicking one soldier in the head and another in the stomach. Then, activating her powers, she flung another two into the wall letting them fall to the ground in an unconscious heap.  
As other guard came up behind her, she pushed off of her left foot and hit him with the other, successfully completing a roundhouse kick. Nara turned to face her next opponent, who was one of the first soldiers she had hit. While using her powers the sweep his legs out from under him, she didn’t see the other guard coming up behind her, even though was yelling for her to turn around.  
The soldier attached a metal device around her neck and then proceeded to try and flip her onto her back. Nara, however, managed to roll out of his hold and slipped her legs around his torso turning him sideways and then throwing him down. Seeing another set of guards coming through the door, she tried to blast them all out. But her powers didn’t activate. The group of men continued towards her and tackled her to the ground.  
Nara kept trying to blast them off but nothing happened. No purple mist came out of her hands.  
Then she remembered the device around her neck. She reached her hands up to pull it off but her wrists were pulled down in front of her and cuffs were out on.  
Another soldier came up with a muzzle, similar as to what they had put on Loki, and he attached it around her mouth locking it closed behind her head. It was fastened so tightly that is started to cut the sides of Nara’s mouth, which brought notice to how the metal cuffs around her wrists dug into her skin as did the device around her neck. 

Loki continued to scream and pound his fists against the walls of his cell trying to break out, but he couldn't. The glass was too strong. So he was forced to watch helplessly as his little sister was pinned on the ground by men twice her size.

The remaining soldiers hurled her up and walked her out of the room, past the other occupied cells, and back into main hallways for the palace.  
Nara kept struggling against their holds, but it didn’t work. It was 7 against 1 and Odin had sent his best men.  
They continued on towards the throne room, a place Nara was really growing to hate.  
All eight of them entered the room to see Odin sitting upon his throne holding his scepter at his side, waiting for their arrival. He got up and walked down the small set of stairs to meet them.  
Two of the guards held onto Nara’s biceps, heir holds rough enough to leave bruises later on. The other men stood both behind and beside Nara, in case she managed to slip out of the others holds.

Odin stopped in front of his daughter and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. It was similar to what Loki and Thor would do, but this didn’t feel the same. It felt forced. Uncomfortable. Unwanted.  
Nara tried to turn away from him but the Allfather grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him as he gazed down in pure disgust. “You are insufferable.” He spoke. “A disgusting runt.”  
Nara continued to stare up at him blankly. Refusing to let a single tear fall. “Which is why, I Odin, hereby cast you out!” He pointed his scepter directly at Nara as she began to scream against her muzzle and struggle against the cuffs holding her wrists together. But this did nothing. Nothing to help the bright light from encompassing her. And nothing from stopping her father’s powers from carrying her into a state of unconsciousness as she was transported out of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I know this is a Peter Parker/Original Female Character fic. Peter will be introduced soon. I’m planning on this happening in chapter 10. I’m sorry he hasn’t been in this yet, but I wanted to get the beginning part of the fic sorted out first. But don’t you worry, he’s gonna be here soon!!  
> #love_peter_parker


	6. Stranded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, I’m back! Finally got another chapter done, yay!!😊  
> Anyways, I’m honestly not sure if anyone is reading this......😂😂 Comments would be great as well as some feedback because I really don’t know how I’m doing.  
> Gods I stress to much😂  
> Hope your enjoying the fic! 
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter:
> 
> -Mention of PTSD (only the mention of it tho, it’s like two sentences.)  
> -Talk of mental/emotional abuse (pretty much just Odin being a complete ass)  
> -Start of panic attack
> 
> *Just so you all know this fic is not very dark as of right now, but later chapters will be heavy. Torture scenes will show up later on as well as more gory battle. It won’t happen for a while, but it does come up.

Nara continued to fall through what felt like a never ending pit of darkness. Everything was black. There was no sea of neon coloured lights that carried her through space. She passed not a single star or planet. And there was no one by her side to bring comfort or hold onto her bruised body.  
She only continued to fall through the darkness in an unconscious state with her limbs flailing whatever which way gravity pulled them. A black mess of tangled hair trailed behind her and pulled harshly at her scalp as if it had gotten lodged in another object that was trying to hold her up. It felt as though her own head was at risk of exploding into a bloodied mess. The burning sensation it left behind traveled down her body touching every cell, threatening to rip them apart. Everything hurt. All she felt was pain.  
Pain. That one word seemed to describe her life. It held the definition of all she experienced. The only thing she knew.

These thoughts continued to feed her mind as she fell through time and space. Suddenly, everything came to a stop.  
All at once, the darkness disappeared, a light came into view, and her eyes opened. Seconds later she felt her body crash through layers upon lays of concrete as if it had only been a thin sheet of glass until something finally caught her fall. And that was none other than one of Tony Stark’s most beloved cars. 

**********************

Being that it was close to 4:00 am in New York, all the Avenger, Tony included, were fast asleep in the Tower.  
Normally Tony would be up for multiple days in a row working on projects. However, his head current lay on one of his many work benches with his arms wrapped around his face acting as a pillow with a wrench still clutched in one hand. A cup of cold coffee and a half empty can of Red-bull rest only inches from him.  
It was obvious he had fallen asleep while working on a project, and the fact that he was finally getting some much needed sleep. And that seemed to be true, the fact that he was for once in his life getting a good nights rest.  
That was until a body came crashing through the roof of his workshop and fell only a couple meter away on the hood of his Audi R8, causing him to jolt away.  
“What’s the threat, Jarvis?” He said turning around holding the wrench he had fallen asleep without in front of him ready to attack any intruders. He was totally unaware of the teenage Asgardian groaning in pain behind him.  
“It appears as though Miss Nara has crash-landed in your workshop, Sir.”  
Tony looked terribly confused. Had Nara not gone back to Asgard with Thor and Loki? Why would she be at the Avengers Tower?  
“She’s behind you Sir if you turn around....” Jarvis continued on as if he could sense Tony’s confusion.  
The billionaire did as his AI had suggested and his immediately his facial expressions changed from confused, to completely and utterly stunned.  
There, in front of him, was Nara herself. Her wrists and ankles shackled together and a muzzle covering her mouth. Her eyes pleading for help. 

Tony blinked a few times and pinched himself. Surely this was a dream. It had to be. There was no way that the fierce warrior he had come to know was now lying helpless in front on him. This had to be some sort of hallucination, probably because of all the caffeine he had. Or from the alcohol. Or from combing the two together....  
He shook his head again before taking a couple of steps forwards. And indeed the image of Nara laying on the hood of a silver Audi, bound with chains, remained in view.  
“Hey Jarvis, am I, hallucinating?” He questioned slowly.  
“No Sir. Your sensory cortex seems to be functioning properly as well as your brains frontal lobe. There are no warning signs indicating a risk of experiencing hallucinations, however, I would suggest lowering your alcohol consumption. Otherwise, you seem to be quite alright.” 

In acknowledgment, Tony nodded his head slightly. “Thanks, J. Can you call everyone down here?”

“Sure thing Sir.” The AI replied while sending out wake up calls to all the Avengers in the tower. 

Tony continued on until he reached the dented hood of his car that Nara was laying upon.  
“Nara?” He whispered more to himself than to her.  
His mind was still foggy from all the alcohol. If it weren’t for Jarvis he honestly would have thought he was hallucinating. 

Nara rolled over from her side onto her back and tried to sit up. She managed to do so with difficulty as her arms and legs were bound with chains.  
Tony, who was now standing in front of her heard strained and muffled sounds coming from behind the muzzle attached to the girls face. Understanding that she was trying to say something, he reached behind her head and tried to pull the muzzle off, by it wouldn’t budge, the metal locks were too strong. However, seeing the distress Nara was in, Tony continued to pull on the back of the muzzle trying to break it off. He only stopped when he saw that the tugging had caused the skin on her jawline and around her mouth to rip open and start to bleed.  
“Fuck.” He mumbled under his breath. 

Nara’s eyes glassed over as she tried to hold back tears. Why did she always have to get tuck in shit like this?  
“Hey, hey,” Tony whispered to Nara and tilted her chin up slightly to whip away the tears in her eyes. “It’s gonna be ok, don’t worry. We’re gonna get these chains off. I promise. Ok?”  
Nara nodded her head and leaned into Tony’s touch resting her head on his shoulder and let him wrap his arms around her back and hold her closer.  
Tony just seemed to feel safe to her. Like Loki or Thor. It just felt right, comforting really. 

Seconds later, Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Bruce all came rushing into the room nearly braking the doors down on the way in. They must have thought Tony was having another episode.  
The past couple of days Tony had been suffering from flashbacks of the invasion. More specifically, the part where he nearly died in space while carrying a nuclear weapon. 

The team had expected to see Tony curled up in the corner of the room shaking frantically while trying to control his breathing. So they were fairly surprised to see him holding onto a chained up Asgardian trying to calm her down.  
“Tony, what the heck is going— is that Nara?” Clint shouted as he pushed Natasha and Bruce out of the way to get closer.  
“Yes, it is. Now, will you help me get these off?” Tony motioned to the muzzle and cuffs.  
The remaining team members followed Clint over to the where Tony was standing. 

“Tony what happened?” Clint asked seeing the blood coated metal attached to their youngest team member and the human sized dent on the hood of the car she was sitting on.  
“You really think I know Barton?” Tony snapped. “She just crashed through the ceiling and fell in here all bound up with these chains. You don’t know any more then I do!” 

“Look I’m sorry, just asking.” Clint held his hands up in surrender. “You where here before any of us!”

“Clint, now is not the time.” Natasha warned as she walked over to Nara and kneeled in front of her.  
The first thing she noticed was the difficulty Nara was having with breathing. Not only because of the muzzle, but also from her panicked state.  
“Nara, look at me. You need to focus on your breathing, ok? Follow me.” Nat took a slow yet controlled breath in before letting it out. She repeated the steps over and over again trying to get Nara to do the same.  
The Goddess tried to follower her teammate taking a shaky breath in and then slowly letting it out. It took a couple of reps for her to get it under control, but once doing so she seemed to relax a bit more. 

Seeing as Nara was now breathing steadily, she turned her head to face her other team members.  
“Steve, you think you can this off?” She asked and pointed to the muzzle. 

“I can try.” Steve replied and rolled up his sleeves. He made his way over to Nara and stepped behind her to examined how the muzzle was attached behind her head. Finding a weak point in the middle were the locks mechanically came together, he pulled on either side trying to shake them loose. A loud snap told him he had succeeded.  
He let go of the muzzle it slipped off of Nara’s face and fell to the floor. 

She immediately leaned forwards onto Natasha to stabilize herself and gasped for breath while spitting blood out of her mouth.  
Natasha held onto the girl when she started wheezing as more blood dripped from her lips.  
“I’m—I’m ok.” Nara tried to reassure everyone, though they didn’t believe a word.

“Nara,” Bruce started softly, “what happened?” 

“M-my father c-cast me out of As-Asgard.”

Everyone was taken back. This was not what they were expecting to hear. Of all the possibilities as to why she had fallen through the roof of the Avengers Towers, never in a million years would they have guessed it was because of her father.

Natasha, being her normal self, took control of the situation attempting to calm the team and Nara down.  
“Steve lets get these other chains off and go to the living room so we can sort this out.” 

Steve followed Natasha’s suggestion and started to work on the other chains that were attached around Nara’s wrists and ankles. 

**********************

The sun still hadn’t come up, yet all the Avengers were still awake and sitting together on the couches in the living room.  
Bruce had made tea for everyone, avoiding coffee because he knew of Tony’s slight addiction. 

Nara was sitting beside Natasha curled up under a blanket holding a hot cup of tea close to her chest.  
Her few wounds had been patched up by Bruce and the bleeding around her jaw had stopped. 

“So, Nara, what um, what exactly happened?” Steve asked from his seat across from her. 

Nara took a sip of her tea and set it down on the coffee table in front of her before answering.  
“When we went back to Asgard, my father sentenced Loki to life imprisonment in the dungeons. He wouldn’t listen to Thor or I about Loki being innocent. He didn’t exactly want to listen, to begin with.” She let a sad smile creep upon her face.  
“He forbade me from seeing Loki.”  
Nara looked down and her feet and shook her head slightly. “He refused to let me be with my own brother.”  
She looked back up again and the redness in her eyes and sorrow etched on her face brought devastation to the Avengers. 

“I didn’t listen to him tho.” She continued. “I mean, I had to see Loki. I had to get him out of that cell. I just— I couldn’t leave him there.  
“So I went down to the dungeons to talk to him. I thought— I thought that if I went into his mind to see who was controlling him during the attack, I would be able to reproduce that image for my father to see. So I could prove to him that Loki was innocent.” She took another shaky breath.  
“I don’t know how he found out, but he knew I was with Loki tonight and sent a dozen guards after me.  
“They brought me back to my father and he cast me out for disobeying him.” 

Everyone was beyond stunned, even Tony, and he had grown up with Howard Stark.  
Honestly, how could a father disown his own daughter? It was simply outrageous. The fact that Odin could be so blind to come to notice how insufferable he was simply must have been a joke, and the fact that he was treating his daughter as if she were no more then his slave was too outrageous to even think about. The amount of love that the AllFather showed Nara wasn’t even at the bare minimum, it was less than that. In fact, it was technically non-existent.  
And at that moment, all any of the Avengers wanted to do was punch that man until he was no more than a pill of royal ass pulp. 

Tony decided to speak up. He walked over to where Nara and Nat were sitting on the couch and sat down beside the Asgardian. He held onto her hand as he began to speak.  
“Hey, Kid, it’s gonna be ok. You got all of us,” he motioned with the hand he was holding onto her with around the room pointing towards the rest of the team members.  
“We’re all going to get through this together ok? You're not alone.” 

“I just don’t know what I’m going to do. I can’t contact the Bifröst anymore, I don’t have anywhere to go.” She spoke quietly. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Nara, you can stay here as long as you need.” Tony smiled a bit at her innocence.  
When he met Nara, he had only seen her as a warrior, simply a statue. It was nice to see that she wasn’t all fight, that there was more to her then just battle. 

“We haven’t touched the room you were in before going back to Asgard since you left, so your welcome to say there. And while you're here I’m sure Bruce and I can figure out a way to get you back home.” Tony said. 

Nara looked up at him with a small smile. It was barely noticeable, but it was there neither the less.  
“Thank you, Tony, all of you.” She spoke trying to force a hint of happiness in her voice. 

“No problem. Now go get some sleep Kiddo, you’ve had a long day.”  
Tony patted her back gently as she got up from her seat and took the elevator to her room.


	7. Your Mission, Should You Choose To Accept It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give a shoutout to these AO3 authors. They all wrote fanfic’s which inspired me to begin this one. I highly suggest checking out their work!
> 
> parkrstark  
> ClevaChloe  
> Cumbercookie  
> taxicabber  
> Darke15
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> \- Violence  
> \- Death (of minor characters)  
> \- Suggestions/reference of stuggles with mental health and mental illnesses
> 
> Thanks so much for 500+ hits, that means so much to me!🎉🎉❤️ My goal now 1000 hits, so please like and share with friends!  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter and others to come!!💛
> 
> (For those of you who are waiting for spiderman..... I have planned to introduce Peter Parker in chapter 11.)

It had been over two months since Nara had crashed into the Avengers Tower, and until recently, nothing had changed in regards to the way she acted. 

It was as if Nara wasn’t really even at the tower. She rarely showed herself to the team, normally either cooping herself up in her room or training down in the gym. The only thing she seemed to want, was to be alone.  
The team had found this pretty quickly. Whenever Nara was drilling on the mats, practicing her aim on the targets, or silently sitting in her room, it was best to leave her be. 

Steve had learned this first hand when he tried to reason with her to come out of the gym to eat with everyone.  
After so much pestering, Nara had finally had enough and snapped. She ended up using an energy blast of purple light to send him flings out of the room and to smash through the gym doors, breaking them off of their hinges on his way out.  
Even though Steve was fine, thanks to the Super Soldier Serum, Nara still felt terrible. She hadn’t really meant to cause any harm, it was just so difficult for her to hold all the anger she was experiencing inside.  
Whenever Nara was in a poor state of mind she always found it more difficult to contour her powers.  
And at that moment it had just come to the point where she was unable to do that. She just burst. 

After that incident, Nara began to spend more and more time down in the training room, trying to separate herself from everyone else, afraid she would hurt someone again.  
She would generally throw knives at targets, just as she had done in past years with Loki back in Asgard.  
And identical to Clint with his bow and arrow, Nara never missed the bullseye. Never. 

The skills Nara had with a blade were phenomenal. From the hundreds of years, Nara had to train with two older brothers and learn to the skills of becoming the leader of one of most fierce armies in the 9 Realms, she had plenty of time to master the techniques of handling any weapon. 

After a week or so of seeing the young Asgardian begin to fall apart by separating herself from the world, Natasha finally opted herself to go talk with her. If there was something she could do to help the teenager, she would do all in her power to do so. 

As it turned out, this was just what Nara needed. Someone to talk and open up to. 

Nara began to explain all the mental and emotional pain she was experiencing to Natasha.  
She told the assassin of all that happened when she returned to Asgard with Loki and Thor after the battle. But this time, in more detail. It was very a mystery to her that Natasha knew she was hiding something more then when she told the story the first time, to the whole team. And it was only going to be so long before she was asked about it.  
Besides, Nara felt that by finally telling someone of the whole ordeal she had been through at home, a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders. 

In return, Natasha even opened up about her past, telling Nara bits and pieces of her experiences in the Red Room, something she had only ever talked about with Clint. 

Soon enough, a sort of bond between the two Avengers came to life. Simply the presence of seeing one another was calming in itself.  
Of course nothing was perfect, or even remotely close to it as the Goddess was still trapped out of her home land. However, the girl did gain something from being cast out. A new family. 

**********************

Currently, Nara, was again, in the training room working on the punching bag for a change. There were no training devices such as this in Asgard, if one wanted to practice throwing a punch, it was either on a person or against a wall.  
So she took this opportunity to try out what she referred to as ‘Midgardian technology’. 

It was close to the second hour she had spent hammering on the bag non-stop waiting for the rest of the team to come down so they could spar against one another. However, instead of coming down ready to practice, Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Steve all came in dressed in their combat suits. 

Nara stopped punching on the bag upon seeing that they were present and whipped her forehead with a damp cloth. She picked up her water bottle and walked over to meet her team at the doors.  
“You going somewhere?” She asked taking a sip of water. 

“We,” Tony pointed towards her and then everyone else, “Are going somewhere.” 

Nara looked at him either a questioning look edging him to continue. 

“Fury has a mission for us. And by us, I mean you too.” Tony said motioning to her. “So what do you say? It’s your mission, should you chose to accept it.” He grinned at his words and Clint burst out laughing.  
Natasha simply rolled her eyes and shook her head. God it was hard living with this much testosterone lingering around. 

“I—I don’t understand. What’s so funny?” Nara questioned looking at Clint with a puzzled expression.  
She gazed over towards Tony who was still smirking, then to Steve who seemed to be as equally confused, and finally to Natasha who looked like she was just about ready to punch Clint in the gut if he didn’t shut up soon. 

“It’s nothing Kid, just a reference to a series of movies. You’ll get it once you start watching more TV with us.” Tony smiled kindly. 

Nara gave him a skeptical look, still confused, but turned the subject around anyways. “So, where are we going this time?”

“Mongolia. Now go suit up, we leave in 10.” 

Nara nodded to the Captain in response and proceeded to her room to change and gather her gear.  
She was truly grateful that Loki had taught her at a young age how to summon objects and change her appearance at her own free will. If it weren’t for him, she’s be wearing one of S.H.I.E.L.D’s tactical suits and using their weapons for this mission, which was something Nara wasn’t necessarily wishing to do. 

She got changed into he Asgardian attire and walked down to the platform where the Quinjet and the rest of her team were awaiting for her arrival. This mission had better not end the way the last one did, with New York getting destroyed and all. 

********************** 

Nara was sitting in the back of the Quinjet beside Natasha and Steve. Clint sat up front with Tony co-piloting while Bruce set up his equipment in case someone needed medical.  
Hopefully he wouldn’t have to treat anyone, but it was always better to be prepared. 

Being bored from sitting in the same seat for the past 5 hours, Nara had recently taken out one of her daggers and was twirling it around in her hand with ease. She made it look as if it was something she did on a normal day to day basis. Which was probably true because Nara always had some sort of weapon on her. She never really went anywhere without one, always storing them in her boots or in some other compartment that was built into her armour.  
Even Natasha found it surprising as to how Nara managed to keep all her weapons hidden. She was a true mystery in some senses. 

“We’re 5 miles out.” Clint said from the cockpit.

“Alright,” Cap said clapping his hands together. “Everyone remember the plan?” 

His question was acknowledged by a chorus of nods and grunts from around the jet.

It was an easy mission with a simple plan.  
Apparently a group of rogue agents from a Russian spy industry had stolen pieces of the Chitauri‘s equipment after the attack of New York. It was heard they were trying to reproduce the alien weapons into nuclear missiles, something that neither SHIELD or any other government agencies could allow.  
So, of course, they called upon the Avenges to solve the arising crisis. 

As for the plan, it was to get in, take down all forces, secure the intel the agents may have retrieved, and get out.

Nat was to reproduce the copies of Intel and progress that was made in the weapons for SHIELD to analyze, while Clint provided backup. 

Steve would take the East corner of the building to take out agents as Nara worked on the West end. 

As for Tony, well, he did what Iron Man does best. And that was blowing the fucking hell out of stragglers attempting to escape the premises. 

“We’re here, let’s get a move on!” Steve said looking out the window seeing the base a couple of hundred feet ahead. 

Clint, knowing that Tony and Nara would leave from here not bothering to wait for him to land the jet, opened the back door to let them out. 

Nara walked over the to edge of the air craft and didn’t hesitate to jump out allowing herself to free fall for a couple of thousand feet. 

She activated her powers seconds after leaving the jet to blast off towards the base.  
Nara looking behind her to insure the others were indeed following and saw Tony along with the Quinjet trailing the purple mist she left in her wake. 

As the Nara got closer and closer to the small base, the agents took notice to her arrival, that was soon to be followed by the rest of the Avengers as well.  
They started to fire hundreds of rounds of bullets in their direction to hold them off. However, they were only to find all their ammunition ricocheted off of some sort of forcefield. Nara’s forcefield. 

The bullets flew back to the shooter's direction blowing them to pieces and spraying the building’s walls with blood. 

Agents upon agents continued to plummet to the ground as soon as they took a step out the facilities doors preparing to defend their work.  
Others, still protected by the walls of the building started to come to realize their fate and staying inside. Little did they know this wouldn’t protect them in any way. The Avengers were here, and they wouldn’t stop until the job was done. 

Nara kept her forcefield up until she made an impact with the ground in front of the base. Tony could shield the jet, for now, she had to find a way inside. 

Men started running towards her guns still in hand as soon as her shield went down. They tied firing at her as they ran but seemed to either just simply miss or hit her exactly where the armour encased her body. ‘Some agents’, Nara thought to herself. ‘Where were they trained, some lousy mall cop college?’ 

Not even bothering to waste her energy using her Soul powers as they cause much more mental and physical fatigue then hand to hand combat did, Nara drew her sword from the sheath around her waist.

As the first agent reached her, she slashed their legs causing them to begin to tumble to the ground. Before coming in impact with the dirt, however, Nara took hold of their jacket, swung them around and slit their throat.  
She let go of the man letting him crumble to the ground and prepared for the next attack. 

Two men came up on either side of her. One holding a pistol, the other, a knife.  
Stepping to the left, Nara swung her back foot hitting the agent with the gun and used her momentum to carry her other foot around to his back. She stepped up onto the man, hit his head with the hilt of her sword, and jump off him onto the other agent landing on his shoulders. Tightening her legs around his neck, Nara lent back swinging him to ground and drove her sword through his stomach in the process. 

The corpse of the now dead agent fell beside her, draining of blood from the wound.  
It began to pool out at an even more intense rate when Nara rolled to her feet and peeled the metal down his abdomen.  
Within seconds the thick crimson liquid surrounded him trailing down the dirt and making its way over to Nara’s boots. 

Without taking much notice or care to this, Nara pull the weapon out of the body and turned around leaving the scene.

Right at this moment, a woman dressed in the same tactical gear as her team ran up landing a swift punch to Nara’s jaw.  
However, Nara’s head barely moved upon the impact, let alone even hurt. She really didn’t feel a thing. ‘Norse, some Midgardians are so weak’ she thought. 

Sure, when an Asgardian threw a punch, it hurt like Hel, they were Gods for Norse sake! But a mortal human.... Throwing a punch at a God would cause more harm to themselves than their opponent. 

The agent stared shockingly up at Nara wondering why she hadn’t doubled over from the impact.  
And while the woman was still wide-eyed in shock, Nara threw a punch of her own catching the agents chin.  
As her opponent’s head flew backwards along with the rest of her body.  
No longer than a second after she touched the ground, the Goddess lifted her head and twisted it to the side with ease, causing the neck to snap. 

Nara let go of the women and prepared for another attack in a defensive stance. 

Six more agents were making their way over to her, all with guns raised.  
The first bullet that was shock went flying in Nara’s direction but was blocked by her sword. The same occurred for the second, third, and fourth. None of them reaching more than an arm’s length to her.  
The fifth and sixth bullets both ricocheted off of the metal plates on her shoulder.

As the seventh flew towards her, she reached for a dagger that was hidden in her boot and threw it in the same direction it was coming at. 

The dagger connected with the bullet, cutting it in half and continuing towards the shooter.

Thank the Nornes for Niðavellir. Those dwarves really did build the strongest weapons in the galaxy.

As Nara slid forward the kick one of the agent’s feet out from under him, she saw her dagger lodge itself in another’s forehead killing him instantly.  
Smirking to herself, she continued her attack. 

The man who had his feet swept out from under him tripped one of his partners. Both of them fell in a heap on the ground. 

While they struggled to get back up, Nara flipped back up the feet and took on the other three men. 

The closest agent lunged towards her. Nara sidestepped the attack rolling over his back as he continued forwards.  
She spun off of him, raised her sword, and literally cut the hand off of one of the men holding a gun. He fell to his knees grasping his arm in agony. 

Just as Nara had done before, she drove her blade through his abdomen, leaving him to bleed out on the ground. 

By now, the two fallen agents had gotten up and were coming at her from the opposite direction of the one other that was still standing. 

Nara grabbed the lone soldier on her left, flipped him onto the ground, and body rolled onto the ground swinging her legs at her other two attackers. 

Both landed in their backs groaning.  
Before they could get up, Nara took the gun from body beside her, rolled up into a standing position, and shot them both. 

Nara took a deep breath, but it was short-lived as she heard fast passed footsteps behind her along with heavy breathing.  
Pretending she hadn’t noticed her targets arrived, she waited until they were no more than a foot behind her before swinging her left arm that was still holding the gun at head level. 

Before she even turned all the way around, the sound of a body crumpling to the dirt was heard. 

Nara looked over to the woman she had hit seeing a huge gash across her face that was weeping red liquid. She did, however, still appeared to be conscious, so Nara held the gun that had caused the damage to the woman’s check in front of her and pulled the trigger. 

The bullet hit the woman’s head, exactly where Nara had aimed. And because if the close proximity of the shot, her brains covered the ground around her body within a two-meter radius. 

“Nara, that’s disgusting.” Tony said from behind her with his helmet raised. “Oh god I can smell it from here, it’s so gross!” He continued grimacing while closing his mask over his head again. 

Nara looked up at the billionaire chuckling. “Really? I never noticed.” 

“Ok Kid, we get it, you’re a badass. Now, could use that side of yourself to help finish this mission?” 

Replying sarcastically, the Goddess said, “I already have a kill count of 11. I think I’m doing pretty well.”

Not bothering to wait for Tony to respond with a sassy comment, she turned around, snatched her dagger that was jammed into a mans face, and ran off to the doors on the west side of the base. 

Nara stayed on guard for more attacks, but it seemed as though Steve, Nat, Clint, and Tony had taken their fair share of agents too. 

“Nara, you in yet?” Steve asked thought the comms. 

“Yup.” She replied with a grunt kicking the metal doors open. 

“Alright, this shouldn’t take too much longer, so let’s not stay for any more time then we have to.” 

Nara nodded to the Captain’s words and jogged up the corridor. 

At the end of the hallway, she saw a group of what must have been at least two dozen soldiers running towards her with guns raised. 

She quickly put up an energy shield to protect herself and muttered, “Well, you wanted this to be quick, Cap.”  
And deciding it was time to get this over with, Nara put her sword back into its sheath and tapped into her Soul. 

She allowed a mass of energy to consume her and then throw it at her upcoming attackers.  
Every last one of them was knocked to the ground unmoving after the blast.

Nara used her powers again to fly over the heap of bodies and landed softly on the other side of them. 

Walking down the next hall, she continued to fling soldiers left and right, smashing them into the walls and up into the ceiling. All that was left after the attack were the dead bodies of the agents she had killed, and a cloud of purple mist that air. 

Minutes past with only the sound of thumps from the soldiers hitting the tiled floors.  
There was so screaming, no sound of bullets flying through the air, or even a gun being reloaded.  
Nara was simply too fast to let any of that actually happen. Although using her powers came at a cost. It was a quick way to rid of to upcoming attacks in large groups, but proved to be tiring as much energy was being consumed.  
Nara knew she’d have to rest for a couple days after this. Perhaps she and Nat could have a girls night. 

Clint’s voice filled her ear through the com in her ear pulling Nara from her thoughts, “Cap, we got the intel.” 

“Great, lets get outta here.” 

With one last blast, Nara had knocked out anyone that would have been within a couple of hundred meters. 

She turned around making her way out of the base following the bodies that lined the floors she had been through. 

Finally making her way out side doors, she saw the rest of the team running up to the jet. 

Tony was in first, getting Jarvis to auto pilot.  
Nat and Clint were next, followed by Steve, and then Nara. 

Once everyone was aboard, the jet was in the air with the back door still opened.  
Clint stood at the entrance holding his bow at the ready with Tony beside him. 

“You sure you can hit that transporter from here Legolas?” 

Clint smirked at this and looked over to Tony. “You know, it pains me that you question my abilities Stark.” He said letting the arrow fly without glancing in the direction it flew.

Seconds later, after the arrow hit the transporter Tony has set up during the attack, and a series of explosions went off blowing the base to pieces. 

Tony inter updated the silence. “Best view I’ve seen in awhile.” 

The comment was followed by questioning looks and I few short smiles. 

“What?! It’s true!” He tried to defend throwing his arms out at the scene below them. 

“I thought the Hulk would’ve beaten that for sure.” Banner mumbled.


	8. Cat Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the late update. I've had a lot going on lately. Family stuff has been tough recently and I was struggling quite a lot with my mental health.  
> I know this chapter is short, but I hope you still like it!  
> Remember to give kudos and comments! (I would really like some feedback on how you guys think I'm doing and if there's anything you would like to see in this fic. I'm free to requests on adding ideas you have in!)  
> Luv yall:))
> 
> *Daredevil reference this! Can you catch it? Comment below if you found it!
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Nothing serious, just Clint and Tony being idiots  
> \- Mention of Odin being an ass (again)

“So, what movie are we going to watch?” Nara asked sitting down next to Natasha on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in hand. 

A few weeks after the mission in Mongolia, the team had decided to all get together every Friday for pizza and a movie. It gave everyone a chance to relax and recuperate after a tough week of training. In addition to this, Nara and Natasha had been having the occasional ‘girls night’. This was something Nara really enjoyed because back on Asgard, she never had the opportunity to experience that type of girl time, or even form that sort of bond with another woman. Odin never wanted a daughter. He never wanted to raise a girl. So, he took every chance he could to he turned what was his daughter, into a son. 

Nara was forbidden from spending time with any other Asgardian women other than Sif, because of her placement in their army and ‘manly vibe’. She wasn’t allowed to partake in any, of what Odin would consider, ‘womanly activities’ for he concerned she would develop a ‘feminine weakness’. Odin would even actively go out of his way to keep her away from her own mother because he feared she would be taught how to express herself in a manner he didn’t find acceptable. It was outrageous to say the least.

“I vote for Robin Hood!” Clint yelled from the kitchen with his mouth full of leftover pizza from the night before bringing Nara away from her thoughts. 

“Of course you do, Legolas,” Tony said clapping him on the back as he walked by. 

“Okay then, how about The Lord of the Rings?” He suggested after swallowing a bite of pizza. 

“Clint, you’ve seen those movies dozens of times. Besides, you only watch them because you like to critique the Elves on their shooting and brag about how much better you are than them.” 

Tony snickered at Natasha’s statement and walked over to give her a high five. “Where has this Black Widow been?” He asked while reaching for the popcorn on Nara’s lap. Before he could get within a couple of inches of the bowl, she smacked his hand away, her rings catching his skin. 

“Ow! What the heck!” Tony quickly retracted his hand and rubbed the area that was already turning red.

“You said you didn’t want any popcorn!” She replied hastily while readjusting the rings on her fingers that had been turned around from the impact of hitting Tony. 

“Well, I changed my mind!” 

“Too late, get your own. I made this for Tasha and I.” 

Tony turned around mopping back to his seat. “Someone sure doesn’t like sharing.” He said under his breath, and unfortunately for him, Nara had heard his comment, which results in a mass of popcorn being pelted at his back before falling to the floor. 

Tony turned around to see what had hit him and gapped at the sight on the ground dramatically throwing his arms in all directions. “Oh come on! That’s just a waste of perfectly good popcorn!” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” Natasha said right as Clint came hurling into the room. Dropping to the ground, he started to frantically pick up all the popcorn and shove it into his mouth without question. 

“I take it back,” Tony laughed. “It’s not a waste.”

Clint continued to crawl across the ground swallowing the bits of food whole without notice as to what anyone was doing around him. His mind was on food and food only. It was only the sound of a click followed by a bright flash that allowed Clint to finally drop out of his haze. 

He quickly jarred his neck upright revealing a wide-eyed expression as he searched for the source of what he assumed was a camera. Within seconds he spotted Tony standing a few feet to his left holding a phone whos lens was pointed directly at his face smiling menacingly. 

“Oh, Fury is going to love this.” The sound of Tony’s voice sent shivers up Clint’s spine. He thought the worst, Tony had taken a picture. But when the billionaire turned his phone around to show the team what was on it, the situation got a whole lot worse, for Clint that was. 

On the screen of the phone was not a picture, but an entire video of the archer on his hands and knees licking popcorn off the ground as butter dripped from his nose and chin. 

Clint felt as though his spine had cracked. If Fury saw this, he’d never hear the end of it. Although he might possibly hear the end of his job.

Everyone, with the exception of Bruce, burst into immediate laughter as Clint raced to his feet and quite literally knocked Tony to the ground causing him to drop the phone from his hands. Even Steve was chuckling from his seat in the kitchen. 

Both men continued to tackled each other trying to reach the phone that had slid a couple of meters away from them. They eventually started rolled over each other trying to gain the upper hand making their way across the living room room to the coffee table seated near the kitchen. Smashing into it at full force, the table tipped over dumping magazines and books all over the ground. 

Tony extended his arm to the side and reached for a book. Once in hand, he threw it at Clint’s head temporarily causing him to stop his attack.  
He quickly reached for another book while Clint was distracted, rolled it up, and started swatting it at the man as if he were a fly. 

“I don’t think any movie would beat this,” Nara whispered to Natasha. “And we even got front row seats, this couldn't get any better.” The last comment made the assassin chuckle slightly. 

By now, Tony was on top of Clint, but he too had a magazine that was being used as a weapon. Clint threw book after book and magazine after magazine at Tony before finally picking one up that had Charlie Cox on the cover, and shoved it into Tony’s face blocking his view. 

“I can’t see!” Tony yelled on the floor flailing his arms in all direction trying to hit some part of Clint but failing. 

“Well, that’s how my ears feel!” 

“Ears can’t fucking see, Barton! They’re used to hear sounds!” Tony tried shouting but his voice came out muffled from under the pages. 

Clint quickly wrapped his legs around Tony’s torso while he had the time, shifted his weight to the side and rolled the man off of him. 

With the phone now in clear view, Clint used his arms to scoot himself forwards and within a couple of meters away, he stumbled onto his feet to run. 

“I got it!” He screamed seconds later holding the phone up in gratitude only to be knocked back down by Tony who jumped on his back. They both tumbled to the ground and the phone once again clattered away from their reach. 

Tony , tried to reach forwards to retrieve the device with one hand while holding Clint’s head down with the other. However, there was quite a significant difference in the men's skill level in regards to hand to hand combat. With Clint being a fully trained agent, he easily flipped positions with Tony so he was now the one on top.

He pinned Tony’s arms beside him and took a chance at crawling forwards to grab the phone. With his fingers only inches away, Tony took told of his foot and started to pull him back away from it. 

Clint fought against Tony’s hold kicking his feet out behind him and using his arms to pull himself up and away from the man. It appeared as if he was trying to swim across the floor. 

After managing to pull Clint a good foot further away from his phone, Tony stood up and flung himself forwards with his arms outstretched in front of him. He landed chest first on top of Clint, again. 

Tony started crawling closer to phone with Clint copying his actions from underneath him.

“Would you just give up already, Barton!” 

“Not. Going. To. Happen.” He struggled to say from under Tony’s weight. 

At this point, the fight wasn’t even a fight anymore. It was two men embarrassing themselves by acting like complete idiots. 

Nara shifted around on the couch huffing. “This isn’t that fun anymore.”

Fed up with the fight as well, Natasha stood up and walked over to the men. She placed her hands on her hips, acting much like Pepper would have had she been here, and spoke with a nauseated tone. 

“Are you two done yet?”

“Stay out of this Nat! This is between me and Stark!” Clint responded.

She huffed knowing that the two wouldn’t quit now because of their ‘man pride’, and made her way over to the phone to pick it up. 

“Nat, stop! This isn’t your figh-- oww” Tony had grabbed Clint’s hair pulling his head back. 

Rolling her eyes as far back into her head as they would go, the redhead grabbed the phone off of the floor. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Stark yelled. He kicked his feet out towards Natasha in an attempt to take the device back, and actually managed to knock her to the ground. 

Clint immediately stopped struggling against Tony as soon as he saw Natasha fall. As fast as he could, he ran from the room and out of sight. Probably going to hide up in vents. 

Tony, however, didn’t pay attention to the assassins angered expression and took this chance to snag his phone and put it back in his pocket. 

“Finally,” he muttered while getting back up to his feet. When he turned around to make his way back to the couch though, he was met with Natasha’s fearsome glare. Without hesitation, she grabbed his left arm, swung her hips out beside him and flipped him onto the ground. 

There was a huge wack that echoed throughout the room from this hard impact with the tiled floor. 

Rolling to his side groaning in pain, Tony noticed that his phone was laying in pieces beside him.

It was fallen out of his pocket when Natasha flipped him causing the screen to firstly crack the collision between it and the ground, and secondly shatter into pieces when Tony fell right on top of it. 

His face immediately dropped at the sight. Not because of the money he’d have to spend to buy a new phone, that wasn't a problem, but because he lost the clip of Clint. 

He looked up at Natasha who was staring down at him angrily. “You owe me a video of Clink fucking up, Romanoff!” 

“Watch it, Stark.” She answered leaning down towards him before turning and walking over to Nara with a small smile. 

“Girls night?” She asked the Asgardian.

“Is that even a question?” 

“Then let's get this party started,” Natasha said pulling Nara off of the couch and dragging her to the kitchen to grab drinks and snacks. 

Steve, who was sitting on one of the stools next to Bruce, looked at Natasha questioningly. “What are we supposed to do for the rest of the night, it’s only 7:00 pm?”

“I don’t know, Rogers. Maybe knock some sense into Tony, that should take you until morning. Hey Nara, can you grab that white wine?” She asked from the fridge. 

“Nat! She’s only sixteen!” 

If Nara could have seen Nat, she would have guessed that was either shaking her head or rolling her eyes. Maybe both. 

“You do know I’m older than you, right?” Nara said. 

She grabbed the wine from the upper cupboard where Tony thought it was hidden from the others and took two glasses from another, before turning around to an extremely confused Steve. 

“Asgardian years, remember?” Nara tapped the side of her head with her index finger and proceeded to follow Natasha who was carrying a tub of ice cream, bowls, and a can of whipped cream, out of the kitchen towards her room.

Tonight was going to be one Hel of a good time.


End file.
